Choices Are Always Given
by WanderingAnariel
Summary: Sam has a weird vision that leads them to the South. Will they find answers and refuge or more questions and danger? Revised through chapter ten. The rest in process
1. Rendezvous

1**Disclaimer**: So as much as Jensen and Jared enjoyed mine and my roommates closets they did have to get back to filming. So sadly I don't own them.

A/N: This story is set directly after Atlantis, Plato, and Winchester Logic, and all three of the stories (the aforementioned, On the Inside, and Insomnia) tie into this story, but it isn't necessary to read them to get this story. This is technically a WIP. I have about two and half chapters written. So bear with me, I know where it's gonna go and end eventually. But how many chapters it takes to do is still in the air...

Spoilers: Anything through Nightshifter is fair game. But I don't expect anything past Hunted. Who knows though. Leave some love let me know what you think, or should be added. I'm always open to suggestions.

Choices Are Always Given

_**2222**_

"Dean, I say this in the most loving and nicest way possible. You are utterly and completely hopeless. But at least the car trips are interesting."

"Yeah I know, but I still say Plato's the man."

"_Plato's the man.._."The words echoed in Sam's ear. Pain was building behind his eyes. "Shit not now..." he mumbled as, trying to block out the pain, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

"Sam? Sammy? You ok? Hold on." Dean said, worry evident in his voice as he got no answer to his queries from Sam. He quickly pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, so he could focus on his little brother.

The world around Sam faded away: the Impala, Dean's voice, the trees on the roadside. All gone. The only thing linking Sam to the present as the vision took hold was the feel of Dean's hands wrapped about Sam's arms.

_SNSN_

It was dark outside. A group of girls exited a restaurant, laughing. They were dressed for fun and looked like they had been celebrating. Sam's eyes were drawn to the girl in the red halter top, low slung, dark washed jeans, and red stiletto heels. He long brown hair barely reached her waist as it danced in the wind. Street lights accented her natural blonde and red highlights. Sam strained for signs of the paranormal: lights, sounds, apparitions... anything at all that even remotely indicated a visitation of the supernatural real. Nothing. Smiling, the girl turned toward him and waved. Startled, Sam waved back.

"Monti, I told you we'd be fine. I've got Kale and Ash with me, and, since they are spending the night, they're driving home with me." The girl said, looking straight at Sam.

Sam felt himself reply, but it wasn't he. The girl hugged three of the girls and waved as they walked off. "You can follow us back home if you want, Monti, or you can go ahead of us." She girl called, as she, and two others, walked off toward a deep red 1970 Ford Mach 1 with black striping down the middle. The girl climbed in the driver's seat as the shorter girl, Ash, climbed in the back, leaving Kale shotgun.

Sam turned, caught the name of the restaurant, and opened the door to a black '91 Jeep Wrangler. Sam thought this vision was over, but the body he seemed to be inhabiting turned and shouted, "Adyn, be careful." The girl turned, nodded and hollered back, "You too, Monti. See ya in a bit." As the Mustang drove past Sam caught the plate. 'Monti' climbed into the jeep and with the slam of the car door Sam came back to the present.

_SNSN_

Dean automatically handed him some Tylenol and water, but Sam refused. "Sammy..." Dean said threateningly, "take 'em. You always get a headache afterwards."

"I know... but this one was different..."

"Different how?"

"Like I couldn't sense danger... like different nothing bad happened..."

"Nothing bad? At all?!... No ghosts, demons, vamps, werewolves? No car crashes, gunshots, or knifings?"

"No. None of it. It was weird. And no, I don't have a headache at all."

"Well, are we going, or you wanna hold off?"

"No. No. Let's go." Sam said after a pause. "I have these things for a reason. Might as well investigate."

"All right. Where we headed?"

"Memphis." Sam got the feeling that this trip was pivotal in some way. Maybe he'd get some answers, maybe Dean would be able to let some things out. Maybe they'd find a way to kill the bastard.

"Memphis it is little bro. Barbecue, pool, and ladies." Dean sighed dreamily.

"Well Adyn is a girl and two of her girl friends are staying the night."

"Sweet! Three girls! And they're **girlfriends!**"

"Not girlfriends like that, perv. And bad news. Boy. Monti. I think it was short for something..."

"Damn. Why can't they ever be 'girlfriends' like that? And as for the boy, that still leaves two girls."

"Adyn drives a red '70 Ford Mustang Mach 1."

"Oh God! Please don't let Monti be her boyfriend!"

"Hopeless..."

"Whatever, you know you hope she isn't in a relationship. A girl with taste in cars is rare."

"No, actually, that's just you. When will we be there, O Plato?" Sam asked, effectively ending the conversation before it took a turn for the worse.

Dean pulled back on the road turning up the music. "Cute, Samantha. We should be there by nightfall."

Sam nodded in approval. "Head to Rendezvous when you get in. We'll start there."

"Barbecue off the bat, I like your thinking. This could be the beginning of a beautiful trip."

"Maybe," Sam muttered noncommitaly, as he yawned. Exhaustion rolled over him in waves. "Hnn. This was the weirdest ass vision: crystal clear, I was somebody else, no pain after, and now I'm exhausted."

"Well sleep Sammy-boy. We want you rested and beautiful for our night on the town. I'll wake you outside of Memphis."

Sam's reply was merely a mumbled sigh as he had already dropped off into the land of nod.

Looking over at his sleeping brother, Dean sighed and sped up, hoping to God the higher speeds would blow away the worries that rolled around in his head. "Here's to Memphis. Maybe you'll have some answers."

_**2222**_

A/N: Go ahead and push the little button, let me know what you think.


	2. Light and Dark

1**Disclaimer**: If I owned them do you think I would waste time writing about them?

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last one. I think this one is slightly longer. Also, I fixed some stuff in the last chapter. Nothing major that would be plot changing or anything. I'll let you know if that happens.

Choices Are Always Given

Previously:

_Looking over at his sleeping brother, Dean sighed and sped up, hoping to God the higher speeds would blow the worries that rolled around in his head, away. "Here's to Memphis. Maybe you'll have some answers."_

_**2222**_

It was pitch black, with the exception of a small circle of light surrounding someone standing in the middle of a diverging road. The person wasn't alone, but its partner was just as lost. They weren't arguing, just standing there, as if waiting for someone to come show them which road to take. At the edge of the darkness there was somethinga lurking, waiting just out of sight.

Right before the monster could be made out, Adyn woke in a cold sweat. Busy trying to figure out what her dream meant she overlooked the figure standing at the foot of her bed. She startled a bit when she finally noticed the figure,. "Shit! Michael! You scared the crap out of me."

Michael smiled. "Sorry Adyn. Should I go through the whole 'don't be afraid' bit?"

Adyn shook her head. "Naw. I'm good now. You know, just the whole-waking-up-from-a-weird-dream-to-find-a-man, that isn't family by the way, at the foot of my bed. Kinda creepy and slightly disconcerting."

"Sorry. I forget how you guys think."

" 'Sok. What can I do for ya? You don't just come to chat. Ever."

"And that's why we all like you. Direct and to the point. There's two boys that are going to be paying you a visit tomorrow evening."

"The two people from my dream?" Adyn interrupted.

"Patience. And yes: they'll be at Rendezvous. Actually, they'll be expecting you and some friends at Rendezvous."

"Well, Kale and Ash were gonna spend the night... Guess I could get the rest of the gang together and do a night on the town. We girls haven't done something all together in a while."

"We knew you were smart. The younger one Sam, the one in the forefront of your dream is looking for answers. He's special. His older brother Dean carries heavy burdens and needs help too."

"Hence the two roads. The monster? ... It's the Demon, isn't it? Baal's after Sam, isn't he?"

"Yes, and to some degree, Dean. They have a special bond."

"Like me and Montana."

"Similar. They'll be staying here for a bit, doing what they do best. You need to be with them all the time."

"So they're more hunters, whoa! And Sam's special? That can't be going over too well... And Monti won't be happy 'bout this. You know that right?"

"He'll be ok with it."

"Yeah." She sighed. "You're right I guess; he's got a good heart, and if they need help, he'll want to help...eventually. Anything else?"

"Just remember all you know, and fear not. You'll do fine."

"Thanks. Tomorrow evening, eh?"

"Well, technically tonight." Michael smirked.

Adyn looked at the clock which now read 1:30 instead of the 00:00 that she expected. "We've been talking for an hour and a half?"

"No, about thirty minutes. You spent an hour in your own thoughts before you noticed me. Not that it really matters. Time is different for us. And in turn, time is different for you when you're with us."

"Yeah, I forget sometimes."

"It's ok, Adie. Just remember to follow what you know." And with that Michael disappeared.

Adyn rubbed her eyes as she thought about the conversation and debated whether or not this really was important enough to wake Montana and tell him, or if it was better to go back to sleep. Just as she decided to go back to bed there was a knock on her door.

"Come in Monti."

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"How did you know?"

"Got up to take a leak, heard you talking, assumed it was Michael. Who, by the way, really needs to work on his timing. Not real fond of him showing up in your bedroom at one in the morning." Montana teased sarcastically.

Adyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It was Michael. He has an assignment for us."

"Yeah?" Sometimes Montana just wished she would tell him without all the questions, but he knew he had to play along if he wanted answers. '_Hell, she doesn't even realize she's doing it half the time.'_

"Yep. Two brothers. Dean and Sam. Which means me and the girls are going out tonight."

"Where?" He really didn't like the idea of her going to meet two guys he didn't know jack about. Especially with only girls as back-up. By girls he really meant anybody but him as back-up.

"Rendezvous."

"I'll drop you off." He said protectively as he sat down on the bed.

"Naw. I wanna take the Mustang."

Montana just looked at her.

"Listen little bro, I can take care of myself. And the girls will be with me."

"That makes me much feel better." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Ash and Kale would be the only one's worth anything, and that isn't a lot."

Adyn laughed. "Hey now. It's my job to look out for you. K? We'll be fine. Ash and Kale are spending the night anyway. So the only thing to plan for is two extra male bodies."

Montana scowled. "I don't like the idea of two guys staying here. I don't want them here."

"Dude, Monti, calm down. It'll be ok. One can have the guest room, across from you. The other can have my room. Me and the girls will end up in the living room most of the night anyway, so that isn't a problem. 'Side Michael said we'd be spending a lot of time with them. So you might as well get used to it. And they're hunters, Monti. You know what that means: sleezy motels and crappy food, probably mostly from a gas station. If we can offer them a nice bed and decent food, don't you think we should?"

Monti sighed. "Fine, ok, you're right. I still don't like it though. So what's the deal with these two?"

"Baal's after Sam and Dean. No. Sam's the only 'special' one. Dean just carries a lot of weight on his shoulders. They're hunters looking for answers and a little hope."

Monti whistled. "Hunters and special? That can't be easy. So how long will they be here?"

"Yeah I know. Michael said they'd be here a while. My guess is they'll be looking into some of the more suspicious deaths."

"Adie! This is Memphis. It is virtually impossible to tell if it's something supernatural or if it's just gangs."

Adyn just shrugged. "Hey, dude. I know. But maybe they'll find something." Stifling a yawn she shooed him out the room. "Listen bud. You have classes tomorrow, and I have a long day. We both need sleep."

"Yeah, you need all the help you can get!"

"At least mothers and children don't run screaming when they see me."

"Whatever. Night, whore." Monti stood to leave.

"Night, bitch ass ho face."

Montana just rolled his eyes and shut the door while Adyn rolled over, snuggled under the covers and fell back asleep.

_**2222**_

A/N: Yeah I know not much longer... ::shrugs:: Oh well. Next chap will **_not_** be up tomorrow, but I should have it up before next Thursday.


	3. Fire and Ice

1**Disclaimer**: If I owned them do you think I would waste time writing about them? I also don't own Ipod, bluetooths or peanut m and m's. Or McDonalds., or Rendezvous for that matter...

A/N: Sorry I took so long. This chapter was a bit of a pain. I had to threaten to rewrite four times before it decided to behave and do as it was told. Also I had this story in mind for about a month and a half or so. Long before current previews for upcoming shows. Thanks to Sarah the mutant farm girl for the shameless plug in one of her stories, and for just being encouraging. You should check out her stories.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ Don't worry. Michael's supposed to be a little weird. But you'll just have to stay tuned to see why!

_Hoofstails Gal:_ Thanks for pointing that out... maybe that will keep from typing and posting it out at three in the morning...

Choices Are Always Given

Previously:

_Adyn just shrugged. "Hey dude. I know. But maybe they'll find something." Stifling a yawn she shooed him out the room. "Listen bud. You have classes tomorrow, and I have a long day we both need sleep."_

"_Yeah you need all the help you can get!"_

"_At least mother's and children don't run screaming when they see me."_

"_Whatever. Night whore." Monti stood to leave._

"_Night, bitch ass ho face."_

_Montana just rolled his eyes and shut the door while Adyn rolled over, snuggled under the covers and fell back asleep._

_**2222**_

The next morning Adyn called the girls. They all agreed to meet at Rendezvous at seven p.m.. When she called Kale and Ash, she asked if they could postpone staying the night, since Montana had a rather large test coming up and had asked for help studying for it. The girls understood, of course, considering they had a few tests coming up as well. After getting off the phone she set about getting the guest room ready, cleaning her room and changing the sheets, as well as various other house hold chores. Most people hated house work, but Adyn didn't mind horribly much. Montana had classes and since she had already graduated and did outside consulting from home, she had plenty of time to tackle said housework. She plugged in her ipod, put her blue tooth on and worked and cleaned at the same time. She took a break from cleaning at about noon, grabbed a bite to eat and went to the store to stock up on food for her coming guests. As she walked into the grocery store, her phone rang. Not recognizing the number, she answered "Sara Adyn McKenzie, Independent Consultant. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Adie."

"Michael? Why are you calling?"

"Dean likes peanut M&M's. Sam likes pancakes with chocolate chips. Oh, and they both like 'manly' breakfasts. Whatever that means."

"You called to tell me what food to get?" Adyn asked incredulously.

"Yes... Apparently it's important. Oh and get some Lucky Charms."

"Ok. The M&M's I had already planned on. Love them and I'm running out 'cuz Monti keeps filching mine. And I already figured they'd like some real food. I'll pick up stuff for breakfast, including Lucky Charms. They can have those when they get in. How do they like Italian? Never mind. I've got another idea."

"Sounds like you got it covered. I'll let you know if there's anything else."

"Aight Michael. Bye."

"Bye."

Adyn rolled her eyes and finished her shopping. After putting the groceries away she showered and changed for the evening.

_SNSN_

There was fire and ice all around. But the fire wasn't burning the ice... A girl and boy, both seemingly in their twenties, were caught in the ice as the fire raged around them. Pockets of fire would disappear only to reappear quickly. The ice blurred the faces' characteristics but strain was evident on the both. By now the fire was beginning to chip away at the ice. Just when the blaze looked like it was going to consume the duo, the flames suddenly went out, and the girl fainted. As the ice came tumbling down, Sam realized the girl was Adyn. The boy resembled Adyn, so he assumed it was a relation. Suddenly, a brilliant white light approached the duo, as the area was pitched into almost darkness.

_SNSN_

Dean awoke quickly, listening intently to the sounds around him. He had pulled off the road to catch a quick nap. There it was again, the moaning. '_Sam!'_ Turning quickly to Sam, Dean started the normal routine. "Sammy. Come on, wake up. It's ok. It's just a nightmare. Sam. Wake UP." Dean said forcefully as he gently slapped Sam. Sam stirred so Dean started the car and pulled back on the interstate.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he rubbed his face.

"Arkansas, 'bout an hour outside Memphis. Should be there around nine."

"Hm."

Silence filled the car, but Dean made no effort to cover it with music.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked in that oh-so-wonderful-big-brother, 'I'm really worried about you but I'm not gonna admit it.' tone.

"No... Yes. I don't know."

"Nightmare or were just you going all Haley Joel on me?"

"Both? I mean it started out with fire everywhere. And then there was this giant ice cube around Adyn and this guy... the fire was trying to get them, I think. I'm not sure. Then Adyn fainted, and this light started walking toward them, and then you woke me up."

" So... light like 'someone with a flashlight' light? Or something supernatural light?'"

"Supernatural. Definitely."

"Well, now we know we gots us something to kill."

"I don't think so."

"What?! You just said supernatural."

"Yeah, but... I don't know. This whole thing is weird. Not normal, well normal in the Winchester sense."

"Maybe this Adyn chick will have answers."

"Maybe."

"By the way... you never told me. Is Adyn hot?"

"Dean! Upstairs brain, please! I mean, come on! I think we have more important issues than whether or not she's hot."

"Dude. Come on, is she? What's she look like? You know you have to tell me that much. I'll need to know anyways so that I'll know her when I see her."

"Fine." Sam sighed. He didn't really want to tell Dean, because in truth Adyn was very good looking, but he also knew that Dean had a very good point. "She was wearing heels, so I'm betting that she's about 5'5". Brunette. She'll be wearing a red halter top and dark jeans. But I wouldn't suggest approaching her, 'specially in a Dean approach, 'cause 'Monti' shows up."

"That's all?" '_Might be fun...'_

"Dean leave it alone."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"No, but you're thinking about it. And I don't need you making enemies with people who might have some answers."

"Fine." Sam just looked at him. "I said fine! Jeez. Don't get your panties in a wad, Samantha. I'll try to behave."

"Thanks, Dean. You're a real nice guy, ya know?" Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I haven't beat your ass today. That just proves I'm nice."

_SNSN_

Montana hated Tuesdays. Hated them with a passion. _'Why did Adie have to pick Tuesday to go downtown?'_ He knew that Adyn and the girls would be out at the restaurant till at least nine-thirty, but he couldn't get down there to make sure she was ok till classes let out and theoretically classes didn't end till 9pm. He knew he was the 'little brother', but hey, she was his only sister. Of course he was a little protective of her. '_Ok, hella protective of her.'_ But he had a right to be. She was all he had left in the way of family. He figured that was his fault. '_Good God! Was history always this boring?_' He checked his watch for the umpteenth time. It read 8pm. Maybe he could slip out the back before the professor noticed. He checked his watch again. '_How can it still be eight? If he isn't done by 8:05, I'm leaving.'_

"Ok, class, that finishes up pre-Alexander Greece. Read chapter five before next class and..."

Montana was up and out of the class before the teacher had finished. Throwing his bag in the back of the Jeep, he got in and ran through McDonald's for a quick bite, then made his way to Rendezvous. After finding his sister's Mustang, he parked across the street and surreptitiously walked into Rendezvous to make sure Adyn was still inside. He quickly found her and watched a moment as she interacted with her friends. Only after he was sure she was ok did he make his way back to the Jeep to eat and read the paper. He was just getting ready to throw out his trash when a rumbling down the street stopped him. Looking up he saw a black Impala cruise down the street and park. '_Sweet ride,'_ he thought to himself. '_Adie would love that.'_ And without another thought to the car he sat back and waited for Adyn.

_SNSN_

"Ok. The Jeep's over there, and her car is still here." Sam said quietly.

"So how are we approaching this? I mean, nothing supernatural to segue with. And 'Hi there. My little bro here had this unexplainable vision about you... Mind if we talk to you?' always goes over real well."

"I don't know. I hadn't thought that far... I figured we could follow her home and figure it out from there."

"Oh that's real nice, Sam."

"Hey! We've done worse..."

"Flying by the seat of your pants does have a certain endearing quality to it."

"Here she comes." Sam muttered, effectively ending conversation.

_SNSN_

Adyn walked out of Rendezvous with her group of girls, laughing all the while. "Girls, we are going to have to do this again. Soon." Then she noticed Montana standing outside his Jeep. Smiling, she waved. "Monti, I told you. I'd be fine. Besides you should be at home studying for your big test."

"I know, but I couldn't keep my mind on it."

Adyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll be home in a bit." She hugged all the girls and walked them to their cars where she compulsively hugged them again and promised to call.

_SNSN_

"Dean, this isn't my vision."

"What? Is it the same girl?"

"Yeah, but it's changed."

Dean turned to Sam to ask,. "Changed how? Anything important?"

A knock at the driver side window made both the boys jump. There stood the object of their discussion. She flashed them a brilliant smile and waved a little sheepishly. Dean, being Dean, was busy, well, being Dean. Which entailed giving her a very good and thorough once over, while flashing that charming smile. Which in turn earned him smack to the back of the head from Sam and the glare of death from Montana, who happened to be standing behind Adyn. Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Dean followed suit.

"Can we help you?" Sam asked.

"Nice car. And no. But I can probably make this easier for you. Sam and Dean, right? My guess is you guys are trying to decide how to talk to me without looking crazy. Don't worry. I beat you to the crazy part." Adyn said warmly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Adyn. "Well you seem to know us..." "Awkward." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"This is my brother, Montana. I'm Adyn. But you guys already knew my name, didn't you? And you think I'm off my rocker, buckets of crazy, but then you deal with what 'normal people' would call buckets of crazy every day, so why don't' you follow Monti and I back to our place and I'll explain things there."

"We'd love to," Sam replied,. "but we need to find a place to stay first." He said throwing her his best apologetic 'I really wish we could' look.

"Nonsense. I didn't spend all day cleaning and shopping for you to stay somewhere else." Adyn said offhandedly.

"We really couldn't..." Sam objected..

"We'd love to." Dean said cutting Sam off. Sammy glared at Dean across the top of the car.

"Adyn. That one," Montana said, pointing at Dean, "gets the guest bedroom."

Adyn laughed. "If that makes you feel better. Sure you don't want him in with you?" she asked teasingly.

Montana scowled. "The only way that would happen was if he was in a body bag, and.you don't approve of unnecessary killing."

"Dude, that just sick. 'Sides, I don't swing that way." Dean smirked.

"Better my room than Adyn's," Montana spat out as he glared at Dean.

"Chill, Monti. Big sis can take care of herself, you know."

"What do you say we go? Before my ass of a big brother alienates everyone further?" Sam asked as a diversionary tactic. He really didn't need or want Montana and Dean in a full-on pissing contest.

Adyn nodded. "Yeah, lets. Don't worry about food, boys. I've got stuff at the house for you." She shouted as she climbed into her Mach 1.

Montana climbed into the Jeep as the boys got back in the Impala, and, with the roar of three engines, they all headed home.

_**2222**_

A/N: So there was one of the chapters from hell. I don't know if chapter four will be up or not before I leave town. If not, you can expect an update late Monday/early Tuesday. You know the drill. Read it. Review it. Like's? Dislikes? Glaring mistakes? Anything at all. Nothing better than getting an email saying someone reviewed, so go ahead and make my day.


	4. Of holy water and rock salt

1**Disclaimer**: If I owned them do you think I would waste time writing about them?

A/N: So everyone got lucky and I finished chp four before the weekend... I'm leaving at two tomorrow so I decided to go ahead and post it. I had to threaten this chp a bit to. Enjoy! Chp five so far is promising to be a decent chap. Well in my head anyways...

I realized I forgot replies...

_Sarah the mutant farm girl_: Yep shameless. But Hey, I don't mind. And you're right about Mikey. I told it that if it didn't behave I was gonna burn it and complete rewrite it with out any of him in there. He (the chapter) behaved after that...

_Poaetpainter_ - Thanks. I like them too. Montana is based loosely on my little bro, so it's real easy to see how Monti should react in the story. After all he does love his big sis!

Choices are Always Given

Previously:

"_What do you say we go? Before my ass of a big brother alienates everyone further?" Sam asked as a diversionary tactic. He really didn't need or want Montana and Dean in a full on pissing contest._

_Adyn nodded. "Yeah, lets. Don't worry about food boys. I've got stuff at the house for you." She shouted as she climbed into her Mach 1._

_Montana climbed into the Jeep, and the boys got back in the Impala, and with a roar of three engines, they all headed home._

_**2222**_

Roughly fifteen minutes later the Winchester boys found themself pulling into a nondescript brownish brick one story house with a well kept yard in a thoroughly average neighborhood . As boring and bland as the house might have looked to others that drove by, it was a little slice of heaven to the boys. Adyn climbed out of the Mach 1 and opened the door while Montana helped the boys gather their things and escorted them to the house.

Adyn turned on the lights. "Help yourself to what's on the counter, or anywhere else in the kitchen, for that matter. Oh, and Dean: leave me some of the M&M's. Please?" She asked as she walked back to her room to change.

"O my God!" Dean exclaimed at the sight of four extra large bags of peanut M&M's. "I think I'm in love."

"I'm more excited about the Lucky Charms..."

"I need a bowl and milk before I pass out. Oh, and I get first bowl," Dean said smugly.

"Cabinet above the stuff on the counter for bowls, drawer beneath for utensils. Fridge for milk," Montana shouted from the back of the house.

"Thanks dude." Dean yelled as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet.

"Why do you get first bowl?" Sam asked petulantly.

"'Cause I'm older, and I actually want some this time."

"You can't hold that against me. I was like five!"

Dean didn't reply, just poured two bowls of cereal, handed one to Sam, and took the other to the living room, Sam followed behind him.

Adyn returned wearing slightly too long pj bottoms and a complimenting tank top. Grabbing a bag of M&M's, she plopped down in one of the leather recliners, pulled one leg underneath her. Monti followed shortly with a few books in his hand, and took the other recliner.

"I guess I should start this, uh?" Adyn asked after a moment of awkward silence. When nobody answered, she pressed on. "I'll take that as a yes..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I suppose I should start with what I know about you. You're brothers. Dean and Sam. You're also hunters, as in supernatural hunters. Sam's special which generally is code for he's got a special psychic ability. You both also have one bad ass demon on your tail. And you're both looking for answers."

"Well at least we know you won't think us crazy..." Dean mumbled.

"I have visions. Typically about people dying from supernatural things. But the first one I had about you there was nothing supernatural, at all. Which in and of itself is weird." Sam word vomited.

"First, as in more than one?" Adyn asked curiously.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. I had another one before we got here..."

"Tell me about it, please." Adyn demanded more than asked.

"Well, there was fire and ice everywhere. Most of the ice was around you two, and little areas of fire kept going out, but it kept coming and started melting the ice. Suddenly the fire just went out, you fainted and Montana caught you. And then there was this light that was approaching you."

"Hmmm. The ice and the fire going out I can explain. Sam, you obviously have visions, but I'm guessing you can do more than that, or could with proper training. Hell, even with out training if you'd let yourself. See, I'm pyrokinetic. I control and create fire. I'm also telepathic with a smidgen of telekinesis. Montana is hydrokinetic, he controls water in all it's forms." She paused as Montana continued the explanation.

"I'm also telekinetic, with traces of telepathy if I try real hard. And like all the special kids we can both sense energies although, I'm not quite as good as Adyn, and she probably isn't as good as you are."

"As for the rest of the vision, I'm not sure what that means. But I promise we will stick close 'til we do," Adyn promised solemnly.

"Do you know why we're here?" Sam asked quietly.

Adyn looked at Sam, and her face softened a bit. "For answers," she stated simply. "I can give you some now, like who the Demon is and that there is a good side. And in time, after we know you better, we might have more for you. Since I have a feeling you'll find a job here, we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"What? NO way. You are not going with us on any job," Dean interjected.

Adyn looked at Montana and nodded.

"Sam, Dean. You can't really stop us. Besides, we can help," Monti said, as he stood and beckoned them to follow.

Sam and Dean rose to follow Montana and Adyn brought up the rear. Stopping in the hallway by Adyn's room, Montana, fiddled with a picture on the wall, which released a trap door in the floor. Montana descended and waited for the rest of the group. Sam came willingly, but Dean followed only after receiving a glare from Adyn when he started to protest. Once Adyn was down she flipped a switch and florescent light flooded the surprisingly spacious room. When the lights were fully on, Dean and Sam felt like they had walked into a weapon surplus store. Guns, swords, knives, bows of every kind, arrows, both silver tipped and regular, bullets of every make and model, and other paraphernalia essential for hunting anything supernatural.

Adyn laughed at the shock that was etched on the Winchester's faces. "No we don't hunt that much. We do on occasion if there's need and no other hunters are around or if they need help. Still, we get a lot of Hunters through here, and we help restock their ammo, salt, holy water, so on and so forth."

"Dean, they have enough for a small army..." Sam said in shock.

"Having them and knowing how to use them are two different things, Sammy..." Dean was effectively cut off by a knife whizzing past his ear. "What the...?" Dean turned and saw the knife embedded in a target behind him. Adyn smiled.

"I didn't have to miss, although I'm really better with a gun or bow. Knives are more Monti's thing, but he's a crack shot too."

Sam was dying of laughter. "Dean: the look on your face. Oh Man! Priceless!"

Monti just reached over and cuffed Dean on the head, which in turn earned Montana a smack from Adyn.

"Ow! What was that for?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"That was for what you were thinking about my sister." Montana said in a surly tone.

"I smacked you, Monti dearest, first for hitting him, and second, for what you were thinking about Dean."

"Wait. I thought you were only slightly telepathic, Monti" Dean stated rubbing his head.

"Oh, I am. That basically means I can't read all your thoughts, unless your actively projecting them at me. But anything you think about me, or more so about Adyn, I pick up. I pick up Adyn's thoughts better. That and being family and all, Ady and I can communicate with each other effortlessly. And it's Montana to you asshole."

Just then, Adyn popped her head back into the secret room. "Montana! Be nice! Now, if you boys are done, Sam and I would like to finish up some basic info," she called, causing the pair to jump, as neither had noticed Sam and Adyn's absence.

Dean muttered under his breath while Montana contritely answered, "Sorry, Adie. We're coming"

"Boy, she's got you whipped." Dean observed with glee '_Not that I'd mind being whipped by her...'_

Montana restrained himself from decking Dean right then and there. "Remember, I know what you think about her. Besides, it's the same with you and Sam. It's that neither of you realize it. . Much like Adyn doesn't realize how much I care. Well, she probably realizes more than you. It's hard to keep mental blocks all the time so we just typically don't."

"Bout time you two showed up." Adyn exclaimed as Montana closed the trap door behind Dean.

"Are you two sure you don't want to share a room tonight? You guys seemed pretty cosy down there." Sam asked teasingly.

Montana laughed, but Dean merely scowled.

"Well, you did say he was butch and over-compensating once." Adyn said jokingly.

"I am not Butch!" Dean exclaimed. "Why do people keep saying that?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Adyn tossed him some M&M's to soften the blows instigated. "Better? And if you say anything about the love of a good women, I'll make you sleep in the Impala."

Dean quickly shut his mouth.

"What can you tell us about the Demon?" Sam asked hoping to save his brother before Dean got himself killed by Montana.

"Now to more dreary topics..." Adyn sighed. "His name is Baal. He's been around for a while. As in thousands of years. He was known by many names then, but everything has a common characteristic. All myths concerning him have some form of child sacrifice. Normally by fire."

"Knowing what we do today," Montana continued, "it's not far from the truth. We know he visits special kids and picks a handful in whose houses fires ensue. But he takes the mothers not the infants. Our guess is that he never wanted the kids burned, but through the ages people misinterpreted what they heard and saw. So they started the sacrifices in hopes of stopping the deaths. Then he just dropped out of the known grids. There's a few texts that suggest pockets of 'uncivilized' people still followed him but nothing conclusive. Whether he was exorcized or just biding his time, no one knows for sure. And those that know aren't telling."

"Wait, wait, wait. If no one knows, how can someone not tell?" Dean asked.

"What Monti meant was no human knows, and the beings that do know aren't telling." Adyn clarified.

"Beings? As in Supernatural? Demons?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you said yourself, you know the evil is out there; why not believe there's good as well?" Adyn asked.

"You mean, like angels?" Dean asked.

Adyn and Montana nodded.

"That's ridiculous." Dean fumed.

"Why?" Montana asked

"Because, if there's good out there, how come it's never helped us?" Dean asked indignantly.

"Do you really believe that Dean?" Adyn inquired. " 'Good' was there when you were born first. You notice, with the exception of twins, you two are the only siblings that were visited by the Demon. 'Good' was there silently, secretly convincing your father to give you Sam to keep safe, and then 'Good' made sure he made it out of the house, making sure you two didn't end up orphaned and in different homes. And 'Good' showed him the evil that was out there and pushed him to hunt." Adyn paused and held up a hand to stop Sam and Dean from talking. "I know that doesn't seem right, especially to you Sam. But hunting kept him from drinking and gave him a purpose. To protect you two. It also equipped you to better resist Baal. It showed you both what evil was and, in some degree, how to fight it. God led you here, to us."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because, I had a dream about you two," Adyn said nonchalantly.

"A vision?" Sam asked in clarification.

"No, I don't have visions. But sometimes I have dreams that have metaphorical meanings. To which God sent Michael to explain the dream I had about you."

"Michael?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Michael, as in archangel, warrior of the heavens, so forth and so on." Montana supplied.

"Makes sense Dean." Sam said. "If there's demons then why not angels? And if there's a devil, then why not a God?"

"You believe them?" the incredulity lay evident on Dean's face.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to think about it."

"Speaking of thinking about it. It's late. Why don't you two sleep on it? In the morning we'll help you find a hunt. I have some suspicions we could look into." Adyn got up, and led Sam down the hall "Sam, you'll be sleeping here." She led him to her room. "Monti always said my room was the most soothing." She opened the door to a pale green room. The room was accented with deep rich reds, browns of every shade, suede and leather. "My mom said I only picked the color for the name." Sam looked at her questioningly. "Scotland Road. I'm a dork for just about anything Celtic. So mom always said I liked it for the name." Adyn shook herself from her thoughts. "Right. So this is the master bedroom. Baths through there. Towels and such are laid out for you, extras are in the bathroom closet. And your brother is next door. Sleep well."

"Hey wait. Where are you sleeping? I only noticed three bedrooms." Sam asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, I'll probably end up in Monti's room eventually. But I have some stuff to take care of first."

"I'll take the couch. I don't want to put you out." Sam made for the door but was blocked by Adyn.

"You'll do no such thing. You'll only be in my way out there. And it's three in the morning. You need sleep. No. Not another word." And with that she walked out and shut the door, running into Monti and Dean in the hall.

Motioning to the room next to her own. Adyn said,. "All right, Dean you're in here.. Montana's across from you and the bathroom connects to both rooms. So make sure that all the doors are locked before you use it. Night guys. See you in the morning."

"Adyn. I heard what you said to Sam. You're not really sleeping in Montana's room are you?" Dean asked after Monti had gone to his room.

"Dean, I will when I'm done. Seriously, dude. Don't pull the whole 'knight in shining armor' bit now. Remember, I know what you were thinking earlier." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Now go to sleep. It's late." She turned and made her way back down the hall towards the living room. Dean watched her and turned to his room and shut the door. He scoped out the place and then sank into the bed, putting his head in his hands.

Adyn was right. It was late. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. This was part of the reason he liked the road and hunting. He didn't have time to think. He agreed with Sam. This job was weird, 'cause it wasn't a job. He wouldn't admit it to Sam, but the vision things did freak him out a bit. Not because he found them particularly freaky, but because he was afraid what others, like Gordon, would do because of them. He knew Sammy wasn't evil, but he was afraid the Demon, 'Baal', he corrected himself, would find a way to coerce Sam into unwillingly doing his will. But what Dean really hated the most was the feeling that he would fail Sam. That he wouldn't be able to save Sam. He wondered if Adyn ever felt that way about Montana? There was something about her and her brother that Dean couldn't put his finger on. They were comfortable. He felt a sameness with them and yet obvious differences exsisted.. As he continued to muse on this strange duo, he dozed into a fitful sleep.

_**2222**_

A/N" There you go. Chapter four. Next one won't be up till Tuesday or so of next week. Let me know what you think of this one. Review.


	5. Iris to Bacon

1**Disclaimer:** The moment I happen to own anything connected with Supernatural. I'll let you know. Nor do I own the song/songs in this chapter.

A/N: So my trip to the big ATL., to baby sit my two second family sisters was great fun. Should be since they are 14 and 17, just old enough to be fun! Meet their boyfriends, made fun of their boyfriends, showed said boyfriend embarrassing baby photos. And managed to write a chapter during all of this!

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ Glad you liked the chapter and the hidden artillery room! And my trip was a blast. I think I'm gonna have to do it again soon.

_HoofsTails Gals:_ Thanks, I try to keep them consistent. I probably have an easier time since the relationship between the two (Adyn and Montana) is based loosely on the relationship with my own little brother. I know that Sam never called Dean his big brother, but Michael mentioned (I think, if not he was supposed to have mentioned it. I told him to, but he does have a mind of his own sometimes) that Dean was the older of the two, or that Sam was younger. I also thought about the willingness to follow them, and I'm sure I had some rational reason in my head, but the cold medicine erased it... I'm so glad you think it's well written::does a happy dance:: Although I really don't think it good enough for any forums... and if it was I wouldn't know where to start.

_Friendly:_ Thanks. As long as I have boring college classes and the muses shine down upon me I'm gonna give it my best shot.

_SeerBlack:_ Glad you are enjoying it. That's my aim, anyway.

_**Song lyrics**_

_thoughts._

Simple? Thought so.

Choices are Always Given

_Previously_

_Adyn was right. It was late, he was tired but he couldn't sleep. He just laid there. Staring at the ceiling, thinking. This was part of the reason he liked the road and hunting. He didn't have time to think. He agreed with Sam. This job was weird, cause it wasn't a job. He wouldn't admit it to Sam, but the vision things did freak him out a bit. Not because he found them particularly freaky. But because he was afraid what others, like Gordon, would do because of them. He knew Sammy wasn't evil, but he was afraid the demon, Baal, he corrected himself, would find away to coerce Sam into unwillingly doing his will. But what Dean really hated the most was the feeling that he would fail Sam. That he wouldn't be able to save Sam. He wondered if Adyn ever felt that way about Montana? There was something about her and her brother that Dean couldn't put his finger on. They were comfortable. He felt a sameness with them and yet completely different. As he continued to muse on this strange duo he had met he dozed into a fitful sleep._

_**2222**_

Dean woke with a start, surprised that he had actually fell asleep. After all this was a strange house, with strange people he didn't know, who seemed ok, but then one can never tell. Glancing quickly at the clock, he figured he'd slept roughly two hours. Not nearly long enough, even by Winchester standards. Which begged the question, why the hell was he up then? Nobody in their right mind, or left mind for that matter, was up at 5a.m., especially if they hadn't gotten into bed until 3am. Well, Sam sometimes was up that early, but it wasn't out of choice so it didn't count.

That's when he heard it. It was very faint, even his keen hunter senses just barely made it out. There was music playing. Quietly Dean got out of bed and went to investigate. Sticking to the shadows of the hallway, he made his way toward the living room. The sight his eyes beheld made him stop up short and stay hidden. Adyn was sitting on the floor with her back against one of the recliners, papers scattered around her. She wasn't looking at them, however; instead, she had her head resting on the seat of the chair, eyes closed. Dean would have thought she was asleep, but he could just barely make out the sound of her humming along. She looked sad, lost, and alone. All emotions Dean understood, even if he would never admit to actually having them. Adyn started mouthing some words, and Dean realized the musical intro was over and that the lyrics had started. With the movement of Adyn's mouth, Dean found himself drawn into listening to the enchanting song.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **_

_**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

_Dean could understand that. How often had he felt the same way? Course, he didn't have a home, but the home he had once had, was something he avoided like the plague. Sam was currently the closest he'd ever get to heaven, in a purely platonic way. Maybe that's why he flirted so much, cause he just didn't want to face reality. He just hoped someone, just once, if only for a night, would truly feel him. They didn't._

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**Cause sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

'_Cause missing anyone meant being alone with your thought and those are scary. And if he was breathing someone else's life, he wouldn't have to face his own sorry excuse of an existence. 'But sooner or later it all ends,' _he thought_, 'and you are left all alone.'_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**when everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

_The world doesn't understand me, that is why they don't see me. Ever. It would be nice to have one, just one person, see and understand him. Hell, not even Sammy-boy truly sees me. But maybe not 'til everything had already been broken, would that longing be fulfilled._

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything seems like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_Dean never cried. So why fight them? High school counselors always tried to tell him not to fight the tears, that it was ok to cry. But he simply didn't have tears to cry; he seriously wondered if his tear ducts actually worked sometimes. And God only knew how many lies he had told. Sometimes the truth happened. But he tried to avoid it. He understood bleeding. Perhaps that is why he was so reckless in hunting. He was alive if he bled. God! Sometimes he needed to feel alive. Sometimes he just needed to bleed._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am (X2)**_

_**I just want you to know who I am (X4)**_

Dean found himself actually fighting tears. He just wanted someone to know who he was. He mentally cursed himself for the sappy thoughts and attributed them to the early hour and lack of sleep. He turned his attention back to Adyn, not liking at all the feeling the song had evoked. He thought he saw a lone tear snake down her cheek, but he couldn't be positive as he blinked, and when he looked again no traces of a tear could be found.

As the final note of the song hit, Adyn lifted her head and stared down at the papers. Dean was stuck: if he went back she would see him and know he had witnessed whatever it was that he had witnessed, but if he walked out into the living room, she would know too. He almost laughed when the next song to play was Led Zepplin's _Houses of Holy_. When Adyn turned away from him to pick up a paper, he "stumbled" out into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Zepplin?" He slurred sleepily, hoping she bought the 'just woke up' routine. "Zepplin Rules."

Adyn looked up, surprised she hadn't noticed him approach. '_I must be more tired than I thought...' _"Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll turn it down." She made to stand, but Dean stopped her.

"No. It's not a problem. It was time I got up anyway," Dean lied.

"Dean, it's 5:15 in the morning. You went to bed at three. That's not really enough sleep for anyone." The moment of truth in his lies.

'_Why the hell am I thinking to that song?'_ Dean groaned inwardly. "Yeah, well, I'm up now. Did you get any sleep?"

"No. But it's cool. I'm not so far removed from college that I can't handle a 48-hour marathon occasionally." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a rub at the back of her neck.

"Hnn." Dean gave her a disapproving look

"Thank you, daddy dearest, for your concern." She mocked as she rolled her eyes. "I swear. No wonder Montana doesn't like you." Narrowing her eyes she suddenly asked. " Have you two been talking behind my back?"

"No. And he likes me... sorta. Ok, ok, so he only tolerates me," He amended at a look from Adyn, "but I can guess we both see the benefit of you actually sleeping."

"Probably. But it's a moot point cause I won't be able to sleep now. You want some coffee?" Diversionary tactics were always best, especially when she was lying outright. Truth was if she laid down, she'd probably be out before her head hit the pillow. But she had more important things to do before she slept.

"Sure." He had a feeling she was more tired than she let on, but he figured he wasn't the one to push the subject. Instead he stood, helped Adyn up, and followed her to the kitchen. "Can I ask why your living room is littered with news papers and computer printouts?"

"Yes, you may ask."

Dean waited a while before giving her the 'I'm waiting' look. To which Adyn replied with the patented, 'well?' look. Dean sighed exasperatedly, but inwardly he was congratulating her. Not many people could pull off what she had with the finesse she managed to pull it off with. "Why is your living room scattered with newspapers and computer printouts?"

"See that wasn't hard, and I'm sure you can figure it out. I was looking into a potential job and some of the printouts are for Monti's classes." She explained as she put on a pot of coffee.

"You wanna help me make breakfast?" She asked as she measured out the coffee grounds.

"You mean we aren't having just cereal?"

"Well, if you'd rather have that, then I'll just do enough pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, ..."

"No, no, no. I mean if you're going to be making all that anyway, I'm sure I could force myself to eat that." Dean cut her off, willing himself not to salivate, overmuch.

"So you wanna do the bacon and sausage or the pancakes?"

"Dude, male!" Pointing to himself. "Give me the meat."

Adyn laughed. "Aight. Check the fridge." She told him as she pulled out a bowl, flour, milk, eggs, baking powder, salt, sugar, and of course the key ingredient, chocolate chips.

"Chocolate chips? Did you 'read' Sammy for that?"

"Nope. Michael told me."

"Right. This 'Angel'." Making air quotes, Dean scoffed a little.

"Dean, You know I can read you. I know you've thought about it, especially after that run in with a departed priest. I'm not going to try to force you to believe; I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Nor will I push it on you, but I will speak plainly. And if it comes up, or the explanation to a question involves Michael, I'm not going to shy away from it just because you are uncomfortable with the idea. But I also won't bring Michael and angels and God and good up incessantly, as that would seem to be counter productive and turn you away."

"Thanks, Adyn. I appreciate it." And he did as he had actually been worried she would talk about it all the time. He wasn't sure he could handle it. Yeah, after the whole dead priest masquerading as an angel, he was rethinking the presence's of angels and such, but that didn't mean he was ready to hear about it nonstop. He fell quiet as he watched Adyn mix the batter, his thoughts turned to what he could have had if he hadn't been a hunter.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." She said, followed by, "My mom taught me how to do this." The latter was spoken softly as if to herself, in a manner that indicated she wasn't aware she had actually said it out loud.

Dean startled out of his thoughts, by the softly spoken words. He almost missed them. Scrambling for a way to change the topic (he always hated talking about mothers) without being rude, he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Where does your mom live now?" Dean mentally kicked himself. '_Dumbass... great way to change the topic!'_ Adyn's stance visibly stiffened and Dean could see her jaw clenching.

" She doesn't." She growled.

_SNSN_

'_Fuck!'_ Adyn thought '_Great. I had to go and open that can of worms.' _ "She doesn't." She ground out between clenched teeth, perfectly set on not saying more. Movement to her left caught her eye. Michael was leaning against the door jamb that led to the dinning room.

'_He doesn't see you, does he?' _ Adyn thought at the angel.

"Nope. Can't hear me either. I don't really feel like getting shot at, and since he doesn't believe I exist yet, he'll just try to put my 'spirit' to rest, or send me back to the hell he is sure I come from."

'_And no matter how long we talk, it'll just be like an extended pause to him, I'm guessing.'_

Michael nodded. "See I knew you'd get the hang of it."

'_Bite me._'

"Tsk. Tsk. Temper."

'_What do you want Michael? I'm not in the mood for banter_.'

"About that. You need to tell him about your parents."

'_Like HELL! I'll help them find what they are looking for, but I don't have to, and won't, share personal details about our lives with him. I don't share this with my close friends so why the hell would I tell him?'_

"Because he needs to hear it. Because you need to hear some of the things he can tell you in response. And because he needs to be comfortable with you and Montana, which won't ever happen if he knows you're keeping things from him. He's a Hunter. He is naturally suspicious."

Adyn shot him a glare. '_What if I choose not to tell him?'_

"You know as well as I that you may well choose not to. But you also know, I'm only a messenger. I don't see the end of the paths you could choose. However, choosing to tell him, I can tell you, is the preferred path."

'_I hate you. You know that, right.'_

"Yeah, yeah. Trust me. I hear from a valid source, that telling him helps you both."

Adyn sighed. '_Ok. Fine. But if it doesn't do any good, and I shared needlessly, I'll hunt your sorry ass down myself.'_

"You could try. Remember. I've got several millennia on you." Michael smiled knowingly and then vanished.

"Both my mother and my father died..."

_SNSN_

Dean heard her sigh, and after a slight pause during which Dean was racking his brain for something to say, she continued, "Both my mother and my father died when I was 19 and Montana was 15. Dad had a business meeting, but Montana had a ball game he couldn't miss. Instead of taking us all to California with him as he had planned, he and Mom went, and I stayed to watch after Monti and take him to his game. We dropped Mom and Dad off at the airport, but we were running late and had an hours drive from the airport to the game. We never made it. Car crash. Found out later that Mom and Dad's plane went down roughly forty minutes into flight. The official report said it was mechanical failure said. Roughly the same time their flight went down, our car was hit. Monti almost didn't make it. Neither did I. But that was four years ago. Should be over it, right?" She wiped her hands on her pj pants, leaving flour marks, and stoically set about mixing the pancakes, while keeping her back to Dean so he couldn't see the tears that her eyes were currently trying their damnedest not to be swimming in.

Dean was shocked. First, that she actually told him, and second, that she had lost her parents and almost her brother, and yet she was so... so, well, so incredibly adjusted. But then he recognized the front she was putting up. He had done the same thing when his dad died. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's tough losing someone. I don't think you ever really get over it. Well, I know I won't. At least I had a couple of decades between my mother and my father dying. I think if I had lost them both at the same time, I'd be a hell of a lot more screwed up." Dean paused. " You said forty minutes?"

Adyn nodded. "Yeah, but I don't buy the mechanical failure. I did manage to find that it had to do with a latching device near the back of the plane. Sounded extremely fishy to me, but I couldn't do anything about finding the truth. Hospital stays and unconsciousness and all. By the time we were out of the hell that the world deems fit to call a hospital, everything had already been wrapped up and disposed of."

Dean thought for a moment. "I doubt it was. Sam and I had a run in with a demon that was taking down planes forty minutes into flight. I'm willing to bet it was the same thing. We exorcized it back to hell once and for all, if it helps make you feel even a little bit better."

Adyn nodded and sighed "Oddly, yeah it does. At least they were avenged. Thank you for that." She paused. "Oh, and if you tell Monti we had this endearing little chat, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a year."

Relieved it hadn't escalated into a full-out chick flick moment, Dean laughed. Adyn handed him a spoon of batter to lick. And in the process smeared it on his nose to lighten the mood. Which it did. It also led to a small food war, but neither minded much. For a while, laughter reigned in the kitchen.

Adyn put another pancake on the griddle before launching an M&M at Dean. "Dean! Get out from behind the refrigerator; the bacon's burning!" But as Dean made no move to come out of the safety of his position, Adyn was forced to multi-task between the pancakes and the bacon. Dean then took the opportunity to pour ice down her back, which caused Adyn to jerk and send hot, dripping bacon flying onto his arm. Adyn died laughing.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Dean exclaimed.

"S-S-Sorry." Adyn stammered. She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, succeeding in only smearing pancake batter and bacon grease on her face. When Dean looked up and saw that sight, he burst out laughing.

Adyn was trying to remove the bacon from Deans bare arm, and check to make sure he wasn't hurt to badly, but her efforts were hindered by Dean's endeavors to wipe the batter and grease from her face, which were hampered by Adyn's attempts on his arm. This only caused both of them to laugh harder.

"What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice demanded causing Adyn and Dean to cease their actions and look quickly to the kitchen doorway.

_**2222**_

A/N: You know the drill read it. Review it. Or just simply tell me how much you hated it. I really don't care so long as feedback is given. Oh and the song was _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls.


	6. Lockboxes and Playground Swings

1**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own anything resembling Supernatural. Just Montana, Adyn, and Michael (kinda) are mine.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ I'm glad I brightened you day by several hundred, I mean, by several watts. Yeah I know. I really didn't intend on dean and Adyn getting interrupted. But Montana had other plans. Dern you Montana.

_Preciously:_

_Adyn put another pancake on the griddle before launching an MnM at Dean. "Dean! Get out from behind the refrigerator; the bacon's burning!" But as Dean made no move to come out of the safety of his position, Adyn was forced to multitask between the pancakes and the bacon. Dean of course took the opportunity to pour ice down her back. Which caused Adyn to jerk and send hot, dripping bacon flying onto his arm. Adyn died laughing._

"_Fuck! That hurt!" Dean exclaimed._

"_S... S... Sorry." Adyn stuttered out. She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, succeeding in only smearing pancake batter and bacon grease on her face. When Dean looked up and saw that sight he burst out laughing. _

_Adyn was attempting to remove the bacon from Deans bare arm, and check to make sure he wasn't hurt to badly, but her attempts were hindered by Dean's attempt to wipe the batter and grease from her face, which were hindered by Adyn's attempts on his arm. Which only caused both of them to laugh harder._

"_What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice demanded causing Adyn and Dean to cease what they were doing and look quickly to the kitchen doorway._

_**2222**_

"Uhh, hi Monti." Adyn said, conversationally , as if World War III wasn't about to break out in their kitchen.

"Don't hi me. Why is the kitchen a mess? And what did I just interrupt? I swear to God, Dean. If you hurt my sister, I'll castrate you on the spot. You know they say it only take nine- ten pounds of pull to rip your junk off. I'm willing to test the theory." Montana spat out in reply.

Dean looked down at his pants and squeezed his legs together. "Dude! I don't think you have to worry about Adie getting hurt. She's deadly with a set of bacon."

Montana glared at Dean. Prompting Adyn to say, "Monti. Seriously. First, I'm an adult, and older than you by four years, I might add. Second, we were just making breakfast, and some bacon landed on his arm. I was making sure he was ok. " Adyn said as she stepped in front of Dean.

"How the HELL did bacon land on his arm?" Montana was livid.

"How did the bacon land on my arm? Is that even physically possible considering angles, velocities and such?" Dean mused out loud.

'_Shut up, Dean. You're not helping.'_ Adyn whispered in his mind, causing Dean to jump and look around.

"ADIE! Quit talking to him telepathically. If you are gonna say it, say it where I can hear it too."

"I wasn't." She lied.

"Bullshit! People only jump like that when you do it for the first time," Montana pointed out.

'_So we can hold conversations like this?'_ Dean 'asked'.

'_Yes, but if you're not careful, Monti might pick up some of your answers.'_ "Fine, Monti. Have it your way." _'Uh, yeah, don't mention the whole mom, dad, demonic plane thing to him.' _ She 'said' to Dean.

Dean mentally nodded and then pondered the possibilities of mentally nodding and whether that was oxymoronical or not.

Adyn sniggered at the thoughts Dean was mulling over. "We were talking while we were cooking and I handed him the batter spoon to lick, and some of it accidentally got on his nose..."

Dean snorted. "Accident my ass."

Adyn shot him a look, Monti just stood there clenching his hands. "Anyway, it sort of led to a small fight with certain food substances, and ended with Dean hiding behind the refrigerator, which meant he wasn't watching the bacon, meaning it started to burn. So while I was taking care of the bacon, he dumped some ice down the back of my shirt. Brilliant move by the way, Dean."

Dean beamed and bowed.

"Adie..." Montana half growled, half barked.

"Sorry, Fido. Have you had your rabies shots? 'Cause I'd hate to have to put you down." She rolled her eyes. "The shock of the ice caused me to jerk around, propelling the bacon I was flipping onto his arm."

Montana tossed her a hand towel. "Wipe your face, Adie. I want to have a chat with Dean." He spat out Dean's name with has much venom as he could manage.

Adyn caught the towel and used it to pop Montana's inner thigh. "You will do no such thing. You are gonna go for your morning run like you always do while Dean and I clean up and finish breakfast." Montana opened his mouth to protest. "And when you get back you're going to sit down and have a civil breakfast with all of us because by then your panties should be sufficiently untwisted. Got it?"

"I'm not leaving you here with him!" Montana exploded.

"Your confidence in me is astounding." Dean stated.

"Stay out of this, Dean," Montana forced out through clenched teeth.

"Dude, she is old enough to take care of herself. That and I find it hard to keep my nose out of things that involve me. Hell, I have trouble staying out of things that don't involve me."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of," Montana stated coldly.

"JAMES MONTANA MCKENZIE! Out! Now! Go run off this misplaced steam before I do some serious damage to your person. Honestly, I thought you knew me better than that, Monti." By which she really meant 'I'm not leaving you, you asshole' but she couldn't say that to him.

Montana looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it after one look at Adyn. Maybe it was the fire, literally, in her eyes that made him back off. Whatever it was, he sharply turned and went to his room, only to reappear moments later in running clothes.

"Breakfast will be ready when you get back." Adyn said stalely. Dean was going to say something, but Adyn stopped him with one word, '_Don't.'_

_SNSN_

Montana was mad. Couldn't she see what Dean really was? He was a player, he was only after one thing. Montana would shoot his own foot off before he let anyone hurt his sister. Or take her away. Se was the one person who had been there for him no matter what. She shouldn't even be alive, but she had fought off death for him. He wasn't about to let some punk-ass hunter ruin what she had fought for.

_SNSN_

Adyn swatted at her ears, hoping to swat away whatever was causing the buzzing that was resounding in her head. She was pissed. She knew Montana thought he was helping, but why couldn't he just see Dean as he truly was? A hurting, lost, lonely little boy... man. Who happened to be dealing with it the only way he knew how, the only way one could when there was someone depending on you. Bury it deep and keep yourself busy so you don't have time to think about it. You throw yourself into making sure that your brother doesn't have to deal with the same thing. There was that damn buzzing again. It was hard enough walking through life with insurmountable and unshareable burdens, if she could catch a small reprieve and not have to think about Monti, Baal, and everything else, then why shouldn't she be allowed a reprieve? '_God! Would that incessant buzzing ever stop?!'_

_SNSN_

Dean watched Adyn storm about the kitchen, flipping pancakes, throwing dishes around, cooking the bacon and the sausage, the job he'd been given, and hadn't really minded doing, but something told him that interrupting might be hazardous to his health. He honestly didn't know what Montana was so upset over. Sure, Adyn was very attractive, and she had, well a great asset, Dean thought as he watched said 'asset' move angrily around the kitchen. But, then again, Adyn wasn't the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' type, and he didn't need a relationship. A girl might get to close to his carefully manufactured walls. While Dean desperately wanted someone to know him, truly see and understand him, the thought honestly scared the shit out of him. So Adyn was safe. No worries. He thought about saying something to Adyn, to comfort her or calm her down, but the flare ups of the gas stove told him he would do better to wait.

_SNSN_

Montana's feet continued to pound the pavement beneath his feet. His body pulsed in time to the anger surging through his body. As he finished the two miles to the little park that was situated near their subdivision, he pulled up and went to sit on the swings, knowing full well that going back home right now would end badly for him. Adie wasn't above using whatever necessary to kick his ass. Not to mention that he really really wanted to give Dean a new one, and Adyn was quite sure to enjoy stopping him from ripping into Dean. Montana kicked at the sand at his feet.

"You know, another mile or so might have helped get some of that anger out."

"Fuck off, Michael."

"Such tempers you McKenzies have." Michael said as he shook his head.

"Yes well, that's what happens when you mix fire and ice. Steam is inevitably involved."

"But you two do make an amazing team." Michael pointed out.

"Teams only work if both of them are present. When she finally gets married, we won't be a team any more." Montana said broodingly.

"Oh, Montana. You really should give your sister more credit. I can almost guarantee you that she will not marry 'til you do."

"I won't marry. I couldn't do that to an innocent girl."

"Nonsense. You'll find a nice girl, who either is a hunter, knows of hunters, or comes from a family of hunters. You'll be most happy I'm sure. "

Montana just stared at him.

"Listen. Your sister lives and breaths for you. Quite literally, seeing as how you are the reason, she is alive."

"I'm also the reason she almost died." He said gloomily.

"Oh, for crying out loud! You know that you had nothing to do with that. That had everything to do with Baal."

Montana grumbled.

"Montana, cut your sister some slack. She and Dean share some personality and quality traits. They understand each other in some ways that you and she don't. It's good for both of them to have this camaraderie."

"What if he hurts her?"

"Do you honestly believe he will? Or can?" Michael shook his head. "Adyn won't be so easily won. She can see the way Dean is with ladies. She won't fall so quickly for his charms. If she falls at all, it will take Dean coming to terms with himself."

"I suppose you're right. But I don't like it."

"You don't have to. Just accept it. Get to know Dean and Sam, and help them on this hunt. You might be surprised at what you learn. Now, get your hind end back home and try something new. Like ENJOY breakfast with your sister and the boys. It will make your sisters day if she sees you actively trying to get along with Dean. Catch you later."

Montana watched Michael dissipate, slowly got to his feet, and began the two-mile run back home.

_SNSN_

Adyn screamed. She was so frustrated, and that damn buzzing was only helping fuel the frustrations. If Adyn was honest, it was the buzzing that was really pissing her off. Couldn't she be alone with her thoughts in peace? There. It stopped, leaving Adyn once again in blesseded silence with her own thoughts. '_Damnit! When I find out what that buzzing is, I swear I'm gonna shoot it.'_

_SNSN_

Dean jumped. Adyn's scream was not only terrifying, but it also eerily reminded him of the old tales about banshees. He could only sit in silence and watch, highly unsure of what to do. Really, it wasn't surprising, seeing as he didn't normally have to deal with females and all their different emotions for extended periods of time. Well, there was Sam, but considering he had raised him and knew very well he wasn't really a girl, it didn't count, he supposed. The scariest thing about Adyn, Dean decided, was that she got quieter and more apt to answer in short, curt answers. Hell, more likely to tell you fuck off than answer period. It wasn't the curt answers or even the fuck off attitude that scared Dean the most, it was the quietness that screamed of, 'watch out I'm gonna cap somebody if they tread wrong around me'. The stony set of her jaw, and her entire body language reminded it him so much of himself when he was mad, that he was quite surprised she hadn't jumped into her mustang and driven off. _'I wonder if she does drive when she gets mad... And should I get up and wake-up Sam, or just sit her till she notices me...?'_

_SNSN_

'_Notices me...' What the hell? Where did that come from?_ Adyn wondered. Then it hit her. Dean. That would explain the buzzing. He had been broadcasting his thoughts, either subconsciously trying to reach her or just completely unaware of what he was doing. Maybe both. She sighed, grabbed some Tylenol out of the cabinet, and popped a few. "I'm sorry, Dean. I forgot you were there."

Dean startled. It was like she heard him think... oh. She probably did. "Uhhh no problem. I wasn't, you know... I mean, uh, I was just getting up to check on Sam; I figured you could use some time with your thoughts." '_Smooth ,Dean, real smooth.'_

Adyn smiled. "Which is why you've sat there for the past five minutes wondering, I'm guessing, if you should say something, or if you could sneak out before I noticed."

Dean flashed her a smile. "Are you sure you weren't reading my thoughts?"

"If I had been reading your thoughts, I wouldn't have had this monstrous headache. Speaking of which, I need to give you and Sam a crash course in how to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"So somebody evil can't pick up on them?"

"No. Not that pure a motive; more so you don't give me any more headaches."

Dean looked at her quizzically. Adyn sighed. "Just then, you weren't guarding your thoughts, or you were subconsciously trying to get my attention. Either way, I wasn't paying attention so they just kept hitting around my head, causing the most annoying buzzing sound and giving me a headache. It takes a lot to block someone who is actively trying to reach you."

"So by learning to guard my thoughts, no one will be able to read them?"

"Sorta. More like it keeps them safe from glancing intrusions and keeps you from actively broadcasting them. Since you aren't telepathically inclined, the odds of you being able to keep something out completely without outside help is pretty much nonexistent. Shit, I'm telepathically inclined, and I'm not sure I could keep someone out forever. It takes a lot of energy and power to keep that up."

Dean suddenly felt that being 'special' was a lot more work than he thought. "All right. What do I have to do?"

"First, you should know that this is all done mentally and can be quite taxing. Especially if you're not use to meditating. Or just using your 'upstairs' brain in general." Adyn said teasingly.

"Well, that would not be Dean." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. Adyn smiled, while Dean just scowled.

"Hey, I think with my 'upstairs' brain. It takes a lot of thought to snag the girl." Dean grumbled

Adyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Glad you're up Sam. It will save me from having to repeat myself." _'How did you sleep?'_

Sam jumped, causing Dean to laugh. "Bit of a shock isn't it Sammy-boy?"

"Fine," Sam replied.

"Good. But you could have just thought it. I would have gotten it. I'm teaching your brother to mentally block his thoughts. That way I don't get a headache, and it will help slow down some of the spirits you guys face. You guys will have to practice it a lot at first, but soon it will be second nature. We'll start easy. Picture a lockbox. Now picture yourself putting all your thoughts into it and locking it."

"This isn't going to be all yoga-y, self-help crap, is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, shut up and just do it." Sam sighed. Sometimes his brother was such an ass. Why couldn't he just do this without the sarcasm? While Sam would never admit it, the idea of telepathy intrigued him, and he really did want to learn more about it, only it would help if Dean cut back on the snide remarks.

Dean glared at Sam, but screwed his face up in thought. _' lockbox...lockbox... I wonder if this is working.'_

"No. Dean it isn't. Try not to just think about it. Follow through with your thoughts," Adyn said as she probed Sam's mind. After several moments she finally ran across a thought: _'I hope those are chocolate chips and not blueberries...'_ "Yes they are chocolate-chip, and wow, Sam. I think you might have undeveloped telepathic tendencies. You not only mastered the lockbox, but you naturally build walls and partitions throughout you mind, closing off some thoughts. You also naturally enforce the areas touched that you don't want people to know about. It's weak, but the fact you are doing it with no training speaks of strong abilities."

"Really? Great. Chalk up another one to the weird list." Sam replied bitterly, although secretly he was kind of happy about, and that scared him.

"Sammy, we've been over this," Dean scolded.

"Sam, it's ok." Adyn spoke up, " It will actually help you if you develop it. You would be able to 'talk' to Dean on hunts without vocal interactions. You can also send false images and instructions to any spirits you run across that read minds. But you'll have to develop it to get that far."

Dean hadn't thought of that. Neither had Sam, by the look on his face. Adyn continued to work with the boys as she finished breakfast. By the time Montana got back, the table was set, and everyone was ready for a break and some good food. After an apology on Montana's part to both Adyn and Dean, everyone sat down to a civil and rather enjoyable breakfast.

_**2222**_

A/N: Ok so there it is. Let me know what you think. I'm going out of town this weekend, but I'll actually have access to internet, so if I get the chapter finished (which isn't a guarantee since I'm seeing my family) then I'll post it.


	7. Squeeky Clean

1Disclaimer: Don't own them. But a girl can dream.

A/N: Short. Sorry. Review. Let me know what you think The good the bad and the fugly. I think I can handle it.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ Well, as much as I didn't want Adyn and Dean hooking up... They seem to have different plans for me. So the tension with Dean and Monti can only continue at this point. A pox upon them all.

_**2222**_

Montana actually tried to enjoy himself. It was amazingly easy with Sam. Montana liked Sam the same way he highly disliked Dean. Still, for Adyn's sake he tried to get along with Dean. The more he tried, the easier he found it was. Maybe Michael was right. Maybe Montana should cut Dean a little slack. Not much, mind you, he still didn't like the bastard, but he could try a little. For Adie. He had to admit, this was the most he had seen Adie smile and laugh in a while, and for that he was grateful to Dean. This breakfast was turning out to be not so bad after all.

_SNSN_

Sam was proud of his brother. With the exception of the initial meeting of Adyn, Dean hadn't made any sort of pass at her. Well, that Sam was aware of. This amused him greatly. It was obvious, to him at least, and Montana too, most likely, that they both got along well and were secretly attracted to each other. Although Dean would never admit it. He wondered if Dean was even aware of his feelings. Or if Adyn was aware that Dean liked her. She could read minds so shouldn't she know already?

'_No,'_ came Adyn's soft mind voice.

'_No?'_ He asked mentally. _'No, you don't know?'_

'_No. I shouldn't know: but I do. Dean doesn't realize, well he does, sorta, but he's denying it and convincing himself he doesn't.'_

'_Why shouldn't you know?'_

'_Courtesy. What he thinks are his private thoughts, I can pick through them whenever I feel like it technically. I just try not to interfere with others' thoughts needlessly, but with Dean...it's... it's... well, difficult. He thinks very forcefully about things. Which is the equivalent of yelling at a telepath.'_

'_So... you realize you like him back, right?'_

'_Maybe. But it doesn't matter.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_A relationship is a two-way street, and he isn't ready for a relationship,'_ Adyn stated.

'_He hasn't looked this carefree in a while. Thank you for that.'_

'_You're welcome. Michael said we could help him in that way.'_

'_Michael. I'm not sure I believe in him. I mean, after the whole priest thing: Dean's right; I can't see them. So why should I believe in them?'_

'_Perhaps you have to believe before you can see.'_

'_I did. It was a farce.'_

'_Does one bad apple make the entire tree bad?'_

'_...no...'_

'_Then why should one bad experience spoil your good beliefs?'_

'_Hnn,'_ He mumbled noncommitally.

''_Sides, have you seen our arsenal? Do we honestly seem the type to just accept the fact it is an angel?'_

Sam paused a moment to think, which seemed a little odd to him, sincee he was having a completely mental conversation._ 'No, I guess not. You'd probably try to kill it. I mean, put it to rest.'_

Adyn confirmed that they had tried, then severed contact and stood to clear the table. "Montana, why don't you, Dean, and Sam go wash up while I do the dishes? Then we can discuss some leads I found."

"There's two showers. You can have them first," Montana offered to Sam and Dean.

"Dude, you smell like an old gym sock. You and Sam hit the showers."

Montana looked at Dean. The feelings of, well, tolerance that appeared during breakfast instantly faded. "What are you going to do?" He barely masked the coldness in his voice.

"Is that really any of your business?" Dean asked.

"My house; my business," He stated firmly.

"Actually, Montana, the deed says this is my house," Adyn broke in sweetly, placing special emphasis on Montana's name.

"It's ok, Adie," Dean said, not realizing he had used her nickname. Montana did notice however, and he wasn't happy. "I don't mind." Turning to Montana, he replied, "I'm going to help your sister do the dishes. She cooked most of the meal; it seems a little unfair to have her clean it up as well."

Sam and Montana were utterly shocked by Dean's offer. Sam because Dean always tried to get out of any chores even resembling housework. Montana because, well, Dean didn't seem the type to voluntarily do housework, which made Montana suspicious. Adyn merely continued to clean the table, completely unfazed by the turn of events. "You know he's right, Monti," She called from the kitchen. "You do smell like a dirty gym sock. Go shower."

Monti took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was the happiest Adyn had been in a long while, and he should try not to ruin it. "Fine. But no monkey business this time." And with that he turned and went to shower. Sam shot an apologetic look at the two and went to the master bath to shower.

Dean and Adyn looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What was the apologetic look for?" Adyn inquired.

Dean shook his head. "He's probably saying he's sorry Montana's being an ass. Or trying to say he tried to fix it. Seriously, Sam has serious guilt issues. Pretty sure he thinks he's the cause of the bubonic plague."

"Seriously? Well, Montana's pretty sure he caused the ice age. So they make a pretty pair."

Dean snorted as he ran water in the sink for the dishes. "Where do they get it from? I mean, come on. We weren't even born then."

Adyn shrugged and loaded and started the dishwasher. The hum of the washer was the only noise to be found as the two worked together in an odd, yet completely comfortable silence.

_SNSN_

Sam and Montana finished showering at almost the same time. Montana finished quickly because he simply didn't trust Dean very long with his sister. Sam because, well, as much as he liked hot water, he would have felt bad if Adyn had to take a cold shower. Since they both only took a five minute shower, they had to wait for Dean and Adyn to finish in the kitchen. Which meant that Montana stood in the doorway watching, like a hovering parent, until Sam pulled him away. Montana sat on the couch and scowled as Sam shuffled through the papers Adyn had been working on.

"Any of these could be supernatural..." Sam said as he gave the papers precursory glances.

"Yeah, but half of them are only gang related." Montana shot at him snippily.

"Still, I think I found a few that are worth looking into," Adyn stated as she walked into the room, Dean trailing behind her. "You don't want that stack. That's just gangs," she said, taking the stack from Sam and putting it aside. Picking up another stack, she leafed through it to refresh her memory. "I think this one's worth checking out. What do you think?" She asked as she handed Dean and Sam matching files, which they began to flip through.

"Adie... As much as I'd like to agree," Dean started with a slightly patronizing tone, even though he was only halfway through the file, "this just doesn't seem much more than a series of robberies gone wrong.." Dean fell silent, giving Adyn a apologetic look.

Adyn rolled her eyes. "Check the last two pages, O great and mighty asshole, who is the declarer of all things proper when dealing with supernatural entities."

Sam sniggered but turned quickly to the last two pages. "Except for the fact that the same person is buying the estates, or most of the estates."

Montana looked at Aydn's copy of the file. "Looks like five people so far, in Germantown. No connections seemingly, except a Baha Incorporated buying the estates."

"That, and the cause of death in each case wsas stabbing in the back," Adyn pointed out. "And no weapon has been found at any of the crime scenes."

"Dean, you owe Adyn an apology. She found a pattern I'm not even sure Dad would have even found." Sam said as he continued to rustle through the papers amazedly.

"What? I'm not apologizing. You'd have to be fuckin' crazy to figure out this pattern! IF it even it something supernatural!" Dean exclaimed. "It's not a bad job, though, Adie. You know, for an amateur."

"You're forgiven, and you're welcome," Adyn told him, understanding his words for what they were: an apology. Sam just smacked him in the back of the head and Montana mouthed to himself as he closed his eyes.

Adyn laughed. Something that was becoming a very welcome habit, Or so Dean and Montana both thought at the same time, though the only person who knew that, wasn't telling.

"Well, I still need a shower, so how 'bout me and Dean clean up, and then we can hit some of the crime scenes and ask around," Adyn stated as she handed her folder to Montana.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said pleasantly. "Can I bum some wireless? See if I can find anything like this happening in the past?"

"Of course. Montana will hook you up. I'm off."

"Me too," Dean said, following Adyn.

As soon as they were out of sight, Montana and Sam hit the computers. Anything to take Montana's mind off the fact that both Dean and Adyn were taking showers at the same time. Different showers, perhaps, but even so..

"Montana," Sam moaned wearily as Montana continued to nervously twitch and generally be annoying. "relax. Dean's dumb sometimes when it comes to when and where he whips it out. But he isn't stupid. He won't try anything without Adyn's adamant declaration that you won't kill him, or worse. Eunuchy, snip, snip, savvy? And I don't think Adyn is going to declare that anytime soon," Sam consoled.

"Oh great. That makes me feel so much better. Cause Adyn knows that whatever-" Montana was cut off by a high-pitched scream from the back of the house, causing both Sam and Montana to fly to the disturbance to make sure Adyn was ok.

_**2222**_


	8. Winchester

1Disclaimer: How many different ways can you really say I don't own them?

_Sarah the mutant farm girl: _Hahaha. It's ok I knew what you meant.

Choices are Always Given

_Previously: _

"_Oh great. That makes me feel so much better. Cause Adyn knows that whatever..." Montana never finished his thought as he was cut off by a high-pitched scream from the back of the house, causing both Sam and Montana to fly to the disturbance to make sure Adyn was ok._

_**2222**_

Once in the hall Montana and Sam ran into a towel clad Adyn, who had just dashed out of her room.

"Adyn! Are you ok? What happened?" Montana spewed, concern lacing his voice.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I don't know what happened; I heard a scream and came to see what was up."

Further conversation was halted by Dean. Who decided to join them by way of flying out of the bathroom. Without a towel. Montana quickly covered Adyn's eyes with his hand, which was promptly slapped away.

"Might want to grab a towel there, big boy. " she said tauntingly.

Dean looked down, then back up, his face flushed bright red. He yelped, jumped behind the bathroom door, and grabbed a towel. Slightly mortified, he rejoined he waiting audience.

"I can only assume the scream came from you," Adyn said with a smile. "Catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror?" She mocked.

"Dean screams like a girl!" Montana burst out laughing. "To good to be true."

"Well, at least we finally know who the inner Dean really is. Deanna, it's very nice to meet you," Sam declared smugly, knowing full well the mileage he could and would get from this little incident.

"Don't start with me, Sammy. You'd scream too if you were taking a leak, and a furry little rodent popped out of the toilet and tried to eat you," Dean replied indignantly.

Montana and Adyn looked at each other quickly and then burst out laughing maniacally. The boys stood watching as the two siblings doubled over, holding their sides. After a few moments Adyn was finally able to compose her self. "S-sor-sorry," she stuttered out as she wiped tears from her face and tried to stop the occasional chuckle.

"Great," Dean muttered. "Hunting with crazy people who think a spirit in the toilet is funny..."

"No...no. That's not what's funny. We just didn't think to warn you about Winchester. Normally he just keeps to my bathroom and bedroom." Adyn said by way of explanation.

"You named the rodent? Uh, Spirit?" Dean corrected himself. "And you knew he was a spirit? And you haven't gotten rid of it?" Dean paused, suddenly realizing the rodents name. "You named your pet Winchester?"

"Well, yeah. Winchester's harmless. He was my pet," she explained before muttering, "so, I liked the guns the Winchester company made. Is that a problem?"

"Not really. Dean just finds it odd that you named your pet the same as our last name," Sam said.

"Harmless!? He tried to eat me, Adie. I don't see that as very harmless." Dean interjected

"What, exactly, is Winchester?" Sam asked. His mind already generating the wonderful things he was going to be able to use this debacle for.

"He's Adie's two-headed chinchilla." Montana explained once he could breathe again.

"You have the spirit of a two-headed chinchilla haunting your bathroom toilet?" Dean asked, still not quite believing it, even though he had seen it with his own two eyes.

"No, he haunts the kitchen toilet as well," Adyn replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "He just plays in the toilet most of the time. Like I said earlier, normally he keeps to my room. He was very fond me, so he stick close by."

"Then what the hell was he doing in this bathroom?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"My guess is he wanted to play but didn't want to be interrupted by or scare Sam so he went to play in the one Monti was in."

"Scare Sam?! So he decided it was ok to scare me?'

"You probably scared him. He wasn't expecting you," Adyn said simply.

"Then why'd he try to eat me?"

"Would you like your playtime interrupted by somebody peeing on you?" she asked innocently.

All Dean could do was look at Adyn and blink. Adyn brushed past him into the hall bathroom.

"Sorry about that, Winnie... I forgot to tell them about you. Normally you don't pop up. My bad. Come on, you can play in the tub while I shower, if you want," she offered, leaning over the toilet. Walking out with a ghostly chinchilla following her, she looked Dean in the eyes. "One word about how lucky the rodent is and how you'd trade places with him any day, and I'll make sure to slip some heavy laxatives into your next meal."

"I didn't say anything!" Dean objected.

"No, but you were thinking it." Adyn countered

And with that, she went into her room and shut the door, leaving all the human boys in the hall.

"Dean, I might be wrong, but I don't think it's physically possible for a Chinchilla to eat a human."

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean barked as he returned to the bathroom and slammed the door.

_SNSN_

Everyone joined up in the living room, minus Winchester the ghost chinchilla. Adyn figured he had already caused enough trouble for one day.

"All right the first victim was a Brandon Daye. No known living family members. Owned a sizable estate in Germantown, which is where most of the deaths have happened," Adyn told them, giving them the run down of the first person they needed to investigate.

"Where did he work?" Sam asked.

"He was an architect at Miller and Vann Design. Apparently one of their best. Ok. So. I'm seeing three options: we stick together and investigate each thing as a group, not the best option in my opinion; we split up and each investigate one victim at a time, slightly better; or we split up and investigate two people at one time."

"It's harder to impersonate officials with four," Sam pointed out.

"My point exactly. I knew you were the smart one, Sam," Adyn winked at him.

"Me and Sam, and you and Montana?" Dean suggested.

"I know you're used to that Dean, but me and Montana know the area. If we pair you up with one of us we can cover more ground in a shorter amount of time."

"She has a point, Dean," Sam conceded.

"All right. Me and Adie; Montana and Sam?" Dean queried.

"I'm going with Dean," Montana stated adamantly

Adyn looked at Dean. "It's probably better. Montana's got better general people skills than you or I. So me and Sam'll take Brandon. You and Monti take the next victim." She paused to look at the file. "A Samantha Jones. Widowed. Has a 20 year old daughter, Emily. Mrs. Jones was the only female vic and the only one with a known family member in the area. Emily attends, sorry, attended the U of M as a Nursing Major. She withdrew for the semester, obviously. Work that to your benefit, Monti." She winked at her brother as she handed him the file on the Jones'.

"Adie! I don't need your help getting a girl. Besides, it isn't right, she just lost her mom," objected Montana.

"I'm just saying. Don't ever rule out a possibility." Adyn commented nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. Take care of her Sam." Montana responded, changing the subject.

"I will. You watch out for Dean, he's a bit of a hot head sometimes," warned Sam.

"Geeez. You two really are girls. Lighten up," Dean scoffed.

"Meet you guy's back here," Adyn called as she grabbed her ipod and pushed Sam out the door.

_SNSN_

Dean and Montana climbed into the Impala.

"You're gonna take a right out of the subdivision," Montana directed.

"Aight. Insurance agents?"

"No, insurance would have been called in already, especially before the estates sale."

"Well, at least you're not dumb."

"Just cause we don't hunt regularly doesn't mean we don't know what we are doing."

"Hnn, never said you didn't."

"Whatever. Take a left here."

"So, how did you and Adyn end up hunting?" Dean asked to cover the stifling silence in the car. Hell, not even his beloved classics were helping to release the tension.

Montana looked at him. "I don't ask how you got into it. Of course, everyone knows the Winchesters. Your family's pretty much legend."

"Everybody's got a story."

"And that's all it is: a story. One that I can choose to tell or slam the book in your face."

"All right. Didn't mean to get your panties in a wad, Marilynn. Just trying to create some pleasant conversation."

'_Tell him. He might understand you better.' _Michael whispered, gently encouraging Montana.

Montana sighed. "We didn't really get into actual Hunting 'til after the car accident. But Dad was ex-marine, so he taught us survival skills and how to fight; he always said it should be basic knowledge and that those who could were never at a loss. He and Mom really didn't hunt either, but they knew about it and used our house as a safe haven for Hunters. After they died me and Adie kept that up. .Then we figured out that both 'accidents' were demonically related and started venturing into Hunting a little bit. At first we just helped out passing Hunters with their Hunts, but then we began tackling minor stuff we rustled up. That's when we found out how handy Dad's training really was. Well I did anyways. Adie always took to it better. She thrived on Dad's training, I, however just wanted to play sports. I still don't know how she managed to balance her lust for training and her passion of school."

Still thinking how similar Sam and Montana seemed, Dean interjected, "I take it Adyn enjoyed school?"

Hesitating slightly, Montana replied, "Well...Enjoyed isn't really the best word, but...yeah. She did. Much more than I do. See, she loves to know things, and how they work, but she didn't like classes very much, and she liked her teachers even less. She made their lives a living hell. Our mom homeschooled us til junior high; she even taught us Latin to make it easier to learn other languages in highschool." Montana smiled ruefully. "Of course, Mom didn't realize then how much we'd need it. Anyway, Adie really hated her sophomore history teacher. When he assigned her a report on Rome, she wrote the entire thing in Latin. Pissed him off royally. Gave her a C out of spite, but it made her day."

"Sounds like a stunt I'd pull." Dean laughed.

"Mom wasn't real happy, but Dad about bust his pants of pride." Montana looked around. "That's the house up there on the right."

Dean pulled up to the house and the two exited the Impala.

_SNSN_

Dean and Montana stomped angrily into the kitchen where Sam and Adyn were cooking dinner.

"Meatloaf? My favorite." Montana declared happily for his sister, despite his bitter mood.

"How did your intel hunt go?" Adyn asked.

"I'm never working with Dean again." Montana informed her.

Dean rolled his eye. "Feeling's mutual. Monti. But then again I remember wanting to go with Adyn or Sam."

"Montana to you, asshole. And Adyn isn't going with you either," Montana shot back.

"I was just fine working with Sam, if I remember, right little one." Dean glared obstinately, clenching his jaw.

"I'm guessing you had a wonderful time together," Sam mentioned drily.

"Monti, please behave. Dean can't be any worse than I am. Well, I guess he could...but if you can put up with me then you should be able to deal with anyone," Adyn broke in.

"So, what'dja guys find out?" Sam inquired, knowing that if Dean wasn't distracted soon, that he'd likely haul off and slug Montana. Honestly, Sam didn't want that happening. He was quite enjoying the whole real-food-and-real-beds and didn't want to see that compromised.

"Besides Emily's number for brooding studly over there, we learned somebody from Baha Inc. was after a rather rare family heirloom for about a month before the old lady kicked the can" Dean reported

"Dean, she wasn't old. She was forty-three!" Montana griped as he snitched some mashed potatoes, which earned him a hard smack on the hand from Adyn.

Shrugging, Dean continued, "Yeah, whatever. Friends say she started hanging around this new chick, but they never met her."

"Belle. The chick's name was Belle," Montana said with some disdain in his voice.

Dean shot a look at Montana. "Emily hadn't met her either, but she said her mom started acting weird about the time she met Belle."

"Did Baha Inc. get what they were after in the estate sale?" Adyn asked curiously.

"Nope. Emily sold off most everything but she kept most of the heirlooms for sentimental reasons." answered Montana.

"Well, we found much the same thing," Sam inserted. "Brandon was pursued, but for the land not an heirloom. Baha Inc. did get the land, and Brandon began hanging around a mysterious woman. But none of his friends, or his boss ever met her. Brandon seemed very protective of her," he continued as he set the table.

Adyn brought in the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. "So, both were hanging around a strange woman and acting out of character before their deaths. I think that's worth looking into."

They all, of course, nodded in agreement, since it was the logical thing to do. With this concession, they all sat done to as normal a dinner as those who hunt the supernatural can have. Conversation and theories flew back and forth amid the banter and lightheartedness of dinner.

_**2222**_


	9. Of Angels and Angles

1Disclaimer: I do not own them, Just Adien, Montana, and any other original characters.

A/N: This chapter was HELL! And sorry for the delay. School stuff and being sick put a hamper on writing. And I might have to break for a bit after this one. The gang fought me tooth and nail on this one. I swear! Read, review, you know the drill.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ Yeah, it was really only pseudo sweet. But don't expect it to last to long. I don't think they can do it.

_Poaetpainter:_ Glad you liked Winchester. I do love my two headed Chinchilla. That was written partially for my friend.

_Previously: _

"Well, we found much the same thing." Sam inserted. "Brandon was pursued, but for the land not an heirloom. Baha Inc. did get the land, and Brandon began hanging around a mysterious lAdie. But known of his friends, or his boss ever met her. Brandon seemed very protective of her." Sam continued as he sat the table.

Adien brought in the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. "So, both were hanging around a strange woman. And acting out of character before their deaths. I think that's worth looking into."

They all of course nodded in agreement, since it was the logical thing to do. With this concession of agreement, they all sat done to as normal a dinner as those who Hunt the supernatural can have. Conversation and theories flew back and forth amid the banter and frivolity of dinner.

_**2222**_

"I'm telling you Dean, I don't think you could have pulled off a more impressive con than Adyn did. Daye's boss didn't stand a chance. Of course, the outfit and the flirting had him eating out of her hand. I think she has you beat on the master of all things flirty." Sam smiled devishly at Dean.

"Doubt that." Dean retorted, flashing the patented Dean smirk, which was followed by a hurumph. Dean wasn't sure he liked the idea of another guy looking at Adie that way or Adie flirting with other guys just to get information. _'Montana can't like that,' _he thought looking at Montana. _'Sam and Montana should get to know each other better. I think that they would get along well."_ Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Montana startle. Montana was given a cover when the phone rang, which he took gladly.

"I'll get it." Montana jumped up and grabbed the phone of the counter. "McKenzie residence. How may I help you?" He paused letting the person on the other end talk. "Yes she is, hold on." Putting his hand over the mouth piece, "It's for you, Adie." He handed the phone to his sister.

Adyn stood, grabbed the phone and ventured to the kitchen. "Hello... Yes this is Sara McKenzie. What can I do for you?" The boys watched her silently, noticing the sudden drop in her face. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were with? ... I see, well, you can be for damn certain I'm not interested... And you're correct, nothing will change my mind. Mmmmhmm. You too.. G'bye." Adyn hung up the phone, put her hands on the counter, resting her weight on one foot.

"Adie? Who was that?" Montana asked gently.

"Hm? Nothing. Umm, I mean, no one. Listen, take care of the dishes. I need to take a run." She put on her shoes and walked out the door.

The boys all just sat stunned. "Montana... should somebody go see what's the matter?" Dean worriedly, creased his brow.

"No. We'd only make it worse. It's better to let her run off the steam. She'll tell us when she's ready." Montana stood and started clearing the table. Sam rose to help him Dean bowed out, saying something about research. Montana and Sam just shook their heads as Dean headed to the back of the house.

_SNSN_

Adyn ran as if her life depended on it; _'perhaps it did'_ she thought. No. Thoughts were bad. She was out running from thoughts. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to remember. Remembering hurt, brought pain. Pain, while making her realize she was alive, made it slightly harder to be strong for Montana. Montana needed her to be strong. So she'd run. Run til all she could think about, all she could feel, was the screaming of her muscles and the burning of her lungs.

_Left. Right. Left. Right. _ She pounded out at an ever accelerating speed, all in effort to drown out the thoughts raging around her brain. When this failed she switched to:_ in, out, in, out,_ partially to stop thinking, partially to bring more oxygen into her increasingly burning lungs. She continued to run til she made it to a small wooded lake on the western border of her subdivision. Collapsing to her back, she stared at the canopy of trees until, closing her eyes, she let the sounds of nature surrounding her block out everything else. How long she lay like that she didn't know, though it didn't seem long before the snapping of a twig ruined her peaceful meditation.

"Dean," She sighed. " You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be out here alone. So I guess we're both in the same boat."

They stayed like that for a few moments: she lying on her back, eye's shut, trying to block the tears; he, just standing there, as if to watch over her or, perhaps, to lend her strength. Taking a big breath, she sat up and motioned for him to join her. As he sat down, she spoke. "I suppose you wanna know what that was all about."

"Would I like to know? Sure. Am I gonna ask? Nope." The look she sent him clearly showed she didn't believe him. "What? Obviously you didn't want to talk about it or you would have stayed at the house. That, and Montana said you'd tel usl when you're ready." Adyn snorted at that. "You don't think I should believe him?"

"No," she stated cooly. "Because he'll only be told what he needs to hear for this."

"And what does he need to hear?"

Adyn paused for a moment. She knew what Dean was doing; She did it all the time. He was slowly getting her to spill what she was thinking. She seriously thought about not saying anything , but he'd find out sooner or later. After all, she was going to have to tell them part of it. "That the phone call was from a 'representative' for Baha Inc. They want to 'acquire' a couple of items from us."

"This is good. It'll help us figure out whatever's happening, and we won't have to find a cover story." Dean's excitement was halted by the utterly dismal look that took Adyn's stunning features hostage.

"Yes, wonderful. Except for the fact I can't do it" She declared gloomily.

"Why? What do they want?"

"A vase, a painting, and a quilt."

"Well, they only go after heirlooms so I'm guessing they're worth money. Pretending to be interested shouldn't be too hard."

"Except the vase was Mom's and had been in her family forever. The painting was Dad's favorite. It was painted by a distant ancestor; been in the family for ages." She paused. "The quilt...well, the quilt was a wedding present that they used twice in their lives. I'll let you guess the outcome the two times it was actually used."

"So they're important to you; I get that. But I don't think your parents would mind you pretending to be interested in selling them to save others."

"No. No, they wouldn't. But I...I can't. Not now. Not anytime near now." She spoke softly playing with the grass at her feet.

"Hey, hey," He said, grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "What's up? Why not now?" he asked gently as he searched her eyes.

She looked away. She hated herself for being so weak. She swallowed. "They died today," She whispered. She hated herself even more for leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her. But she hated herself the most for the hot salty liquid currently pouring onto his shoulder. She tried to pull away and wipe the tears from her eyes. '_Suck it up,'_ she told herself. She couldn't cry, tears were a luxury she couldn't afford.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok" He murmured as he tightened his grip. "You don't have to suck it up. It's ok. I'm sorry, Adie. I'm so sorry." He continued croon to her, surprising even himself, because honestly, this bordered chick flick, and he didn't do that shit. But with Adyn, it felt different. He knew that she needed this, just like he probably needed to flush his tear ducts for all the shit he'd been through. He knew that she wouldn't even be crying now if she wasn't so far past breaking as to be utterly shattered. He understood that and saw the strength in it. Saw the strength she possessed as she went off alone deal, so as not to burden her brother. And then, as quickly as they had started, the tears stopped.

Pulling away, she wiped her eyes. "Sorry about that. You must think I'm a sniveling pansy. And I probably look like shit." Looking at him seriously she stated, "You tell Monti, and I'll take you behind the wood shed and beat your ass myself."

"You look beautiful, Adie. Even when you cry." _'Especially when you cry,_' he thought, as he wiped a stray tear away. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Ok. So, you don't have to do this. We'll find another way." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"No. No." She said firmly. Then laughed. "I'm so screwed up. I cry about not wanting to do this. And then turn around and say let's do it. But I can't."

"Monti can do it," Dean stated simply.

"That's not fair to ask him. I won't do it. I can't ask him to do something I can't or won't do."

"Nonsense. I'll tell him he has to do it. Besides it isn't fair to him to not be given the opportunity. Trust me. They hate that. Sam feels the need to kick my ass when I keep him out of the loop. Of course, I do it anyway. I don't want him hurt. You know, I didn't even cry over Dad's death till Sammy wasn't around, and I beat the trunk of my car senseless in the processes."

One corner of Adyn's mouth turned upward "Thanks, Dean. I'm actually kinda glad you and Sam showed up. You are definitely helping on this."

"No problem." He stood, grabbed her hands, and pulled her up. They stayed that way for a moment, just looking at each other. Then Dean leaned in to kiss her, but Adyn turned away at the last second.

"Dean... I ... I can't. I'm a cynical person, and honestly, I'm nowhere near the perfect person for you." Knowing full well that what she was saying was complete and utter bullshit, but she said it anyway, for some unknown reason.

"Adie. There may be a tough word on your crossword, but there are angels in your angles. And I think I deserve the right to decide who is perfect for me. Don't worry; Montana will understand in time." Wrapping an arm around her waist he leaned down and soundly kissed her. Secretly thrilled, Adyn kissed him back, which surprised Dean greatly. Ignoring the world around them, the two kissed feverishly until they had to stop to pull air into their burning lungs, and soothe their heaving chests..

Resting her forehead against Dean's, Adyn fondly teased., "Dean Winchester. Does your brother know you're listening to The Decemberists? Cause I think you'd never live that down."

"No. And if you tell him, I tell Montana about this little love fest."

"No you wouldn't. You value your life too much. He'd kick your ass before I could stop him."

Dean snorted and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Dean..."

"Hmm?"

"Here's a hand to lay on your open palm today." Offering her hand to him.

"Is that a 'low moon caught in your tangles' I see?"

They laughed as they walked back towards the house together, holding hands and drowning all the way.

_**2222**_


	10. Prelude

1Disclaimer: If I owned them I would not be typing this story on the laptop I am. Nor would I be typing this sitting in a dorm room. And I would be male. Which I'm not. So all this combines into a giant, crushing realization that I don't own Supernatural, The Winchester's or anything associated with Supernatural. I do however own Adyn, Montana, And Winchester the Two headed chinchilla.

A/N: Sorry guys. I forgot to mention this. The song that Dean and Ady quote (and the chapter title) is from the Decemberists 'Of Angel and Angle's' And sorry for the length. I had planned a couple of more scenes, but I've got spring Break coming up and I wanted to post before I had to leave tomorrow. I promise to update this at least once over break. Enjoy. Leave me some love (aka reviews)

_sarah the mutant farm girl: _ Yeah, it happened faster than I thought it would to... Stupid Dean and Adyn why can't they listen to me? Glad you liked the mushy stuff... I didn't. ( I don't like chick flick moments...) Enjoy your new chapter!

_BlindingFirefly:_ Please dear. You _actually_ like chick flicks. And your mother knows it. So I don't know what you're talking about.

_Previously:_

"Ady. There may be a tough word on your crossword, but there are Angels in your angles. And I think I deserve the right to decide who is perfect for me. And don't worry, Montana will understand in time." Wrapping an arm around her waist he leaned down and soundly kissed her. She of course kissed him back, till they both needed air.

"Dean Winchester. Does your brother know you're listening to the Decemberists? Cause I think you'd never live that down."

"No. And if you tell him I tell Montana about this little love fest."

"No you wouldn't. You value your life to much. He'd kick your ass before I could stop him."

Dean snorted and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Dean,"

"Hmm?"

"Here's a hand to lay on your open palm today."

"Is that a 'low moon caught in your tangles' I see?"

They laughed as the walked back towards the house together, drowning all the way.

_**2222**_

Dean and Adyn walked in to the house by way of the carport, laughing. Dean had one arm around Adyn's waist, the other he had tucked casually into his pocket. Adyn had one arm wrapped around him, her thumb hooked over Dean's waist band.

Sam stood mouth agape. "Dean? You're supposed to be in the back of the house..."

Dean smirked. "Window."

Montana took on look at them, dropped the plate he had in his hand, and growled.

"Ady, did he just growl at us?" Dean pulled her closer playfully causing Montana to attempt to leap across the kitchen and throttle Dean, but was stopped by Sam's hulking 6'4 frame standing between him and Dean.

"Nope. He didn't growl at us. He growled at you." She pecked him lightly on the cheek, before grabbing the broom and taking care of the broken plate. "Monti, you are gonna need to call Baha inc. back and tell them you talked me into reconsidering, but due to circumstances, I won't be handling negotiations, that I've handed the rights of negotiants to you."

"wha?" Montana and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Dean'll explain. I can't. I got to go..."

"Shower." Dean supplied. "She ran a long way before I caught up to here. So she needs a shower." 

Adyn shot him a thankful look and headed to the back of the house. Reluctantly leaving Dean to the lions, but not wanting to hear what needed to be said either.

By now Sam was thoroughly confused, and Montana's mind was working overtime to try and figure everything out.

"Why would Baha, be wanting to negotiate. He's been going after rich people..." Sam scratched his head.

"Because" Montana started as the light bulb over his head went off. "We have a couple of valuable items. They want The vase don't they?" He turned to Dean.

Dean nodded. "And the painting, and the quilt."

"All of them? No wonder she freaked out..."

"Hello! Uninformed party. Standing here. Sam pointed at himself.

"Apparently they have some rather valuable family heirlooms, that this company wants." Dean explained.

"So why wouldn't she want to pretend to be interested? It would save us some trouble... That would give us almost free reign on the investigation."

"She won't do it." Montana spoke quietly "Well, won't and can't. Those things they want. The vase, painting and the quilt. They were mom and dads. If they had called in oh August. She might have done it. But even then that's a long shot."

"Why?" Damn Sam and his questions.

"Because, Sammy, today's the anniversary of their deaths."

"Oh... OH! I'm sorry Montana. I didn't know."

"It's ok. She doesn't talk about it. Ever. I'm actually surprised she told Dean."

"What can I say? I've got the right touch" Dean smirked.

"I'll deal with you later." Montana stated in that quiet voice that indicated that all hell would break lose. He picked up the phone and star 69 Baha Inc. "Hello, yes, my name's James McKenzie, and you called earlier in regards to acquiring several pieces from my sister, Sara... Yes, I'm aware that she said that she didn't want to sell, but after discussing it with me she's reconsidered, and is willing to work on a negotiation. Today would be great, the only problem is that Adyn won't be able to meet with a representative. As a matter of fact she has expressed her desire to not be involved except to sign the paper work. She says she trust my decisions and will leave all negotiations to me. Today at six? That would be fine. Yes, I'll be there. Thank you." He put the phone back on the cradle.

Adyn walked bak into to the kitchen, her game face on. "All right, were do we stand?"

"I've got a meeting with them at six."

Adyn nodded. "Ok. Take Sam. Me and Dean'll interview who we can of the rest of the victims and see if we can find a more definitive pattern."

"No." Montana crossed his arms.

"No? Why not? You already said you didn't want to work with Dean, and we need to finish these interviews."

"Yes but that was before you walked in here all buddy, buddy with Dean"

"O my god. Seriously Montana make up your mind! I'm a big girl."

"It would probably be better. Montana's gonna need someone to play the hard ass." Sam pointed out. Adyn just glared at him, Dean however punched him in the arm, hard.

"This 'hard ass' has saved your ass on a number of occasions. Show some respect."

"Fine. Whatever, Dean'll go with you Monti. It's 5:00 now so let's go see if we can get in some more research, Sam."

"Good luck." Sam mouthed at Dean as he walked out the door.

_SNSN_

Montana dressed in a suite and offered to get one for Dean as well.

"Why the hell would I wear one of those?"

"Because, Dean, we are going to an upscale business to negotiate a sale. It would help to look the part."

"No, you're going to negotiate a sale. I'm going cause you wouldn't let me go with Adyn, so I get to go along as the muscle. Therefore. No. Suite. If you wanted some one to wear the suite you should have stuck with Sammy. He's the lawyer, sorta."

"Are you always this obstinate?"

"Mostly." Dean popped some peanut m'n'ms into his mouth. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

_SNSN_

After finishing the last of the 'interviews' it was running close to nine o'clock.

"So you wanna hit up a bar for a nice little drink or you wanna go on home?" Adyn asked, looking over at Sam as she climbed into the car.

"Let's hit a bar. I wanna go over some stuff before we see Dean Oh and if you tell Dean I voluntarily went to a bar, I'll have to soundly deny it."

Adyn snorted. "Like that's gonna stop me."

"What? I refuse to hit a girl Unless she's possessed. Then it's a whole new ball game."

"Uh-hu. First you're afraid I'll kick your ass. Cause I would, or I'd die trying. Second, You know Dean would kick your ass when I was done."

It was Sam's turn to snort. They walked into a bar order a couple of beers and sat in a secluded section of the dusky bar.

"Soooo, I'm assuming that you and Dean worked out any relational differences.".

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you too seemed pretty close when you came in earlier and Dean doesn't act that way with girls. Ever."

"Not that it's any of your business, nor do we need to be talking about it right now, but I guess, maybe. Nothing serious or definite."

"Well, I think it's great. Now, this pattern. There doesn't seem to be a pattern of those that die. Just that Baha Inc. has contacted them anywhere from a two weeks to about a month before their deaths. Most acted out of character before their deaths, cutting of all contact with their family, or friends, spending more..." He rifled some papers "at restaurants, high class stores, for clothes jewelry, and various other things."

Adyn took a sip of her beer, picked up some darts and started playing. "It was all men, with the one exception." _Thunk._ _ Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _ The darts hit the board. " So, I'm betting that it was spent on a women. Who, they apparently didn't tell their friends about. Hooker, maybe?"

"I don't think so. They took them to Super exclusive restaurants, you don't take your call girl so those places "

"Good point." _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _ She retrieved them and started over again..

"Why do you guys do that?"

"Do what?"

"Play darts, pool, fiddle with stuff while we talk about a case."

"I'm assuming Dean does the same thing, and I dunno. Helps me concentrate I guess, and I have to do darts cause nobody will play me in pool here. So, these guys start seeing a girl."

"Two out of the four had girlfriends already."

"So they were getting some extra on the side. Oh shit!" Adyn looked at her watch. " We gotta go."

"Why the rush?"

"Traditions, my boy, traditions."

Sam shot her a quizzical look, as he gathers his stuff.

"Better not to ask Sam." She said quietly as she paid for the beers and left. Roaring home with the thundering of the mustang.

_**2222**_


	11. Battle On

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to find them gift wrapped on my door when I wake up, it won't happen. Which means I don't own them.

A/N: After much discussion with a very beloved reviewer cough Sarah cough I've decided it was best to end this chapter where it ends. Sorry if you guys hate me. But I promise the story is starting to pick up. It just took me a while to figure it out….

Sarah the mutant farm girl: haha. Yeah. Well you know me and chick flick moments. I agree with Dean. As for the off screen time, have no fear! Here it is (aka it was gonna go in ten, but I got lazy…) And the trip was successful. I made it home with out to much screaming at the idiot drivers on the road!

****

2222

Dean and Montana pulled up to the high rise building that Baha Inc. owned and parked the car. Montana got out and waited for Dean, who was sitting sullenly behind the wheel, making no effort to get out of the car.

"Dean. Get out of the car."

"No."

"Come on, you look nice." Montana smirked. Dean did look nice, but he knew that Dean was hating every moment of it, making Montana one happy boy.

Dean stormed out of the car. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Hey, I let you keep the jeans."

Dean scowled. "I look like a freakin metro! Remind me again how I let you talk me into this?"

"I told you it was the suit, or the dress shirt. You chose 'the lesser of two evils' I think was how you put it. And don't be such a baby, the green bringsss out your eyes." He said with a slight lisp as he flopped his hands towards Dean.

"Ha. Ha. You're one funny bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told. Now let's go, I don't want to spend to much time here."

They both walked into the lobby. Montana headed straight for the front desk. "Hi, I have an appointment to see Mr. King." He flashed the receptionist a brilliant smile.

"Name, please?"

"James. James McKenzie."

The receptionist typed something on the computer. "All right Mr. McKenzie, top floor, you'll need this to get there." She handed him a key card. "Good luck"

"Thank you." Montana motioned for Dean to follow and headed to the elevator and then to the top floor. Arriving at their destination, they stepped out into a plush, well furnished, penthouse office.

"Welcome to my humble company gentleman. I'm Abe King." A tall, gorgeous, middle-eastern looking man introduced.

"James McKenzie and this is Dean…."

"Dean Vita. I'm Sara's fiancé." He said smoothly as he shook King's hand. Montana glared at him. "So, Abe, eh? Short for Abraham perhaps?"

"No, unfortunately it's actually Abe. My parent's had a penchant for American history. Please come in and be seated, we have a lot to discuss."

They all took a seat in very comfortable overstuffed leather chairs..

"Now, Mr. McKenzie..."

"James, please."

"All right, James. We are quite enthralled with the idea of purchasing some valuable items from you and are willing to offer quite a sum for all three pieces."

"Yes, I'm curious though, how did you find out about these pieces?"

"I'm very much into the antique scene, and I came across them in a book, had to have them. So I had some people dig up it's history. Which lead us to you, well to your sister. Everything is in her name. But, of course you know that she didn't want to sell to us."

"Hnnh, well, we still aren't sure. But we thought it couldn't hurt to at least see what you were offering."

"Whatever you want, is a hard offer to beat."

"Excuse me?" Dean spoke up. "You're willing to give them whatever they want, for a vase, a quilt, and a painting?"

"Yes, Cost isn't an issue. I assure you, and these things would add greatly to my collection."

"Mr. King, I'll have to talk to my sister about this. I have a feeling she'll say no, I told her that you might have a good reason for wanting them, actually hounded her till she agreed to let me decide whether or not to sell. Even then, I don't think she is going to want to sell them."

"It is your decision, James."

"Yes, it is. But I wouldn't do it with out her complete consent, unless I just went crazy. Those items mean just as much to her as they do to me. I'll think about, sir. Now if you don't mind, I have another appointment to keep."

"Not at all, call anytime if you would like to work out a negotiation."

"I'll do that sir." Both Montana and Dean stood, shook Abe King's hand, and headed out. Once in the elevator a stunning, petite woman stepped out of one of the rooms.

"I want those artifacts. You know what to do." King said with a whining quality to his voice.

"Don't worry. I'll get them for you." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

SNSN

The boys made their way silently to the car. Montana wasn't in any mood to talk. First, because the thought of selling his parents prized possessions, material ones anyways, made him physically nauseous. Second, the fact that Dean had introduced himself as Adyn's fiancé made him want to punch something. Preferably Dean's face, but he wasn't picky, a good tree would do just as well. They rode in silence for a while.

"What kind of ice cream does your sister like best?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Thought she might like some." He shrugged.

"Well she won't like ice cream tonight." _'At least not from you'_

"Oh, ok." _'But she likes ice cream. I just know it.'_

Silence filled the car again.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Adie's fiancé?" Montana suddenly blurted.

"Cause they would think it odd for you to bringing a family friend with you."

"So why not say you were her boyfriend?"

"First that would be close to the truth, and I don't do the truth when I'm lying to people. Second, not enough weight. Boyfriends can be like casual friends almost. So why would you be bringing her boyfriend? Being her fiancé adds weight. I'm practically family."

"Yeah, well, not if I can help it." Montana muttered looking out the window.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Listen, if you got something to say to me, have the decency to say it to my face." Dean said, irritation at the sheer immaturity Montana was portraying, lacing his voice.

"I don't want you dating, or having anything to do with my sister. That point blank enough."

"Dude. She's twenty-three. She's old enough to make her own decisions, she's a big girl, and a very nice looking girl." Dean looked off dazedly for a moment. "I get you don't want her making a bad choice. But you aren't her so you can't say what is good for her or not."

The break during Dean's monologue was all it took.

"Pull the car over. Now." Montana demanded.

Dean had actually been waiting for this for a while, so he happily complied. He figured that once it was out of his system, Montana could at least tolerate him.

"Ok big boy, we're pulled over. What do you want to do know? Fight club it?" Dean egged him on. He knew that Adyn wouldn't be happy about this, and it shocked him that he actually thought about that. But he also knew that it needed to be done.

Montana took the opportunity to sucker punch him before he got out of the car. Dean rubbed his jaw, he'd half expected it, but was still shocked that the kid had actually done it.

Growling he got out of the car. "Oh, it's on now."

"Bring it old man." They circled each other, testing each other, sizing the other up. Neither wanted to be the one to strike first, although, technically Montana already had. Dean rubbed his jaw again, knowing Montana would take the opportunity to strike, he wasn't disappointed. Montana struck out, feigning an uppercut with his right, but really going for a left hook. Dean saw it coming and blocked. The two continued for a moment before Dean landed a blow to his opponent's side.

"Seriously, come on. I'm not out to screw your sister and leave her." Dean stated quickly.

"HA! Like I believe that, you have player written all over you."

"Yeah, well. Ever think I play to cover up? You get mad at your sister for flirting with other guys?"

"No cause she doesn't mean it."

"Yeah keep on believing that." Dean commented, as he bobbed quickly to avoid a foot to the face.

The conversation ceased for a bit as they continued to pummel each others brains out. They finally ended about an hour later. Montana came out with the most injuries. Cut lip, cut knuckles, dislocated two of his fingers, and he was pretty sure he had sprained his wrist.

Dean made it out slightly better, but not much. Cut above the eye, bruised and cut knuckles, and a dislocated finger. He'd had worse, so he wasn't complaining.

"Got to hand it to you, you aren't bad. For a girl, that is."

Montana looked sullenly at him. "Yeah well, hurt my sister and I won't fight fair next time."

"Sure you won't, come on let's get you home and cleaned up before your sister skins me alive for maiming her little brother." Dean went to take a step, but found his feet frozen to the ground.

"I'm serious Dean. Hurt her and I won't hesitate to glue your ass to the floor and beat the ever loving hell out of you."

"You've made you point macho. I won't hurt her. Not that I could anyways I don't think. She's a tough cookie."

"Most of the time. But she needs someone to tell it's ok to cry sometimes, that emotions aren't always bad. So if you ever tell her to suck it up. I'll kill you."

"You are very insightful," Dean rolled his eyes, "but I already guessed that," _'seeing as how I know why she sucks it up...' _"so you don't have to worry about it. Now come on it's late."

They both got into the car and drove home, like two wounded soldiers, but not before Dean stopped and picked up some ice cream.

_ _

2222


	12. Sundae Traditions

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them. No matter what fantasies my mind creates for me.

A/N: Ok guys next chap. Sorry bout the wait. But I'm home and writing time is few and far between so don't kill me if you don't get an update this week.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ ME TOO! I'd love to have that. You'll like part of this chapter. Wrote it just for you!

_Poaetpainter:_ Glad you like it. Hope this lives up to the previous chapter.

_BlindingFirefly:_ yeah.. cept I'd rather be pyrokinetic. Glad you liked it!

_**2222**_

Pulling up to the house, Dean was glad to see that Adyn wasn't home yet. This gave him time to cover the evidence of the testosterone induced spat from earlier. The dislocated fingers on both, Montana's sprain, and the cut above Dean's own eye were going to be a bitch to hide, but he'd try.

Walking into the house, Montana went for the first aid kit, a staple in any Hunter's household, while Dean put up the Ice cream he had bought. He went with Ben and Jerry's Dublin Mudslide, though he didn't know why. Montana returned and Dean set about fixing him up. He was just finishing up the superb medical attention to Montana, when Adyn walked through the door.

"Monti! I'm back. Sorry I'm late….. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She stopped short seeing Dean bandaging Montana's knuckles.

"uhhh…" Dean stammered, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"I started it. I hit him." Montana said in a moment of maturity.

Adyn looked at Dean. "Is that true?"

"No it was my fault. He may have taken the first punch but I started it."

"Don't listen to him Adie. He's lying. I take full blame."

"I don't care who started it. You two aren't five! Let me see you Monti." She checked him out giving him a passing grade. "You'll live. Nice first aid work, Dean."

"Whoa! Dean, I hope the other person looks worse than you." Sam teased, having just walked through the door and having missed the previous conversation.

"A little bit. It was a pretty even fight though…"

Sam walked fully into the living room and saw Montana. "You didn't." He said looking at Dean.

"I did." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Sometimes Dean, being the bigger one means not retaliating in like form." Sam spouted off.

"Yeah, well, never said I wanted to be the bigger one."

"Dean Winchester! Shut up and sit down, your eye's gonna need stitches, and Montana's sewing is shit." Adyn said, pointing to a spot on the couch, clearly indicating where he was to sit.

Montana and Sam sniggered as Dean docilely sat down. "You know Adie-dear, Sam could do this and I'm sure some butterfly Band-Aids will do for the eye."

"Oh. I'm sure Sam could. But then I couldn't have the pleasure of seeing you wince every time I shove that needle through your skin."

"It would seem I forgot to warn you Dean. Adie can be really scary and vindictive." Montana said innocently.

"You don't say?" Dean shot him a quick glance, not really wanting to take his eyes of Adyn for fear of what she would do.

Adyn sat down on Dean's lap, facing his face as she held a threaded needle.

"Umm Adie? You sure it's safe to sit there and do that?" Worry fleetingly blossomed across Dean's face.

"Probably not." She replied calmly. "Just means you shouldn't flinch or move too much. Might make me mess up."

With those words, any good thoughts he had about Adyn sitting in such a position quickly went out the door.

Despite Adyn's harsh words, she was surprisingly gentle. Well, surprising to Dean. Montana had been on the receiving end of Adyn's medical attention, and Sam, well, Adyn reminded him to much of Dean not to be gentle.

"There. You'll be good as new in a few days." Adyn tied of her stitches and put the needle back in the first aid kit. Dean pulled her in for a kiss. Montana got up, Sam coughed, and Adyn returned it quickly before getting off Dean's lap.

"Ok. You guys should probably hit the sack. We still have some research to get done." Adyn shooed Dean off the couch and unfolded the pull-out bed.

"You're not sleeping on that." Dean and Sam simultaneously said.

"You're right. I'm not, now you two get to bed."

"You going to make Montana sleep there?" Dean asked, not really believing that she wasn't planning on sleeping there.

"That is really none of your business. Seriously. Go. To. Bed. Or the ass-kicking Monti gave you is going to seem like a walk in the park."

Sam, being the smart one, realized the futility in arguing, so he shut his mouth and went to bed. Dean, however just had to keep pushing.

"Dean. I'm serious." Adyn sighed in exasperation. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"Well, if you're not gonna sleep out here, then you could join me. I brought ice cream. You could make a 'Dean Sundae'." He said it innocently but the waggle of his eyebrows ruined any shot he actually had at innocence.

"Mmmm… Ice cream." Adyn said dreamily. She started to say something else, but was cut off by the sound of DVD cases being dropped. Adyn looked around Dean, who had turned around at the sound, both watched as Montana stormed down the hall, back towards his bedroom.

"Monti… Wait…" Adyn started, but was cut off once again by the sound of a door slamming, followed by the click of it locking.

"Damnit!" Adyn ranted as she picked up the Dvd's. "Fuck!" She paused. "Well Shit! This is just great."

"What's wrong Adie?" Dean asked as he bent down to help her pick up the Dvd's. "Why did he get mad? I mean I know he doesn't like me… but…"

"It's not you. Well it is, but more that he's mad cause he expected me to stay. Which I was gonna tell you no, however, he didn't give me the chance."

"Stay?"

"We have this tradition. On the night of our parents' death anniversary, we stay up and watch all their favorite, movies, TV shows, etc. Tonight's the night."

"Oh…. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would have left it alone if I had."

"Sok. Just go to bed. I'll fix it."

"You think he'll come out?"

"I don't know. But I have to try. Night Dean. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him and then watched as he made his way to the bedroom. Sighing she walked up to Montana's door. "Monti" She said as she softly knocked. "I'm gonna be out here if you decide to join me." She heard a muffled response and secretly knew that he would not be joining her tonight, but she would wait. Just in case.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she remembered was hearing muffled thrashing. "Oh God! Why'd I fall asleep? I knew this would happen…" She quickly rushed to Montana's door picked the lock and let herself inside. Her brother was in the throes of a bad nightmare, which didn't shock her really. After all that is why she started the tradition of staying up all night to commemorate their parents. Forgetting everything else she walked quickly to his side and began mutter reassurances to him, all the while coaxing him over enough for her to get in bed with him. And that was all it took, sensing that his sister was there, and that everything was ok, he fell into a peaceful sleep. Adyn quickly followed.

Unbeknownst to both though, this touching little episode was being observed. Dean stood quietly in the doorway watching. He had woken to the same sounds Adyn had, not knowing what they were, he got up to investigate. He watched as Adyn picked the lock, but forgot to shut the door all the way. Watching her do the same thing he would have done for his brother, a feeling of pride, understanding, and something else that he couldn't put his finger on, coursed through his body. He gently shut the door and walked back to his room and fell asleep.

_SNSN_

Montana woke slowly the next morning. A strange phenomenon that he found rarely happened in his life, ever. He woke feeling safe, and loved, and he wondered on that a bit, before he realized that someone was knocking gently on the door. He sat up, or tried. He found that there was an arm pinning him down, looking over he found it was his sister. '_That explains feeling safe I suppose…'_ He thought, briefly before the mortification set in. Jumping out of bed he opened the door. "What?!" He snapped.

Sam stood there, sheepishly. "Breakfast is ready if you're curious." And that was all he said. At first Montana was relieved, and then it made him mad. Obviously they knew Adyn was in here, but they were acting like they didn't think anything about it. To make him feel better about himself, less awkward, probably. He hated that more. Getting dressed he quickly exited the room.

Adyn sensing the shortage of her brother woke up quickly and made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted by all three boys and kiss from Dean.

"Didja sleep well babe?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied snitching some of his bacon.

"Good. You wanna work on your lock-picking today? I noticed you're pretty good, but I'd like to see what you could really do with a more complicated lock." He didn't mean anything by it, didn't even really think about it, honestly. But it was enough to set Montana off.

"I'm going out." And with that he grabbed his keys and stormed out.

"Did I miss something?" Adyn asked. Not quiet sure what just happened.

"I think he's mad cause Dean saw you climb into bed with him last night." Sam stated shoveling more food onto his plate.

"Oh! Uhh… Yeah. That doesn't happened often. Not for a few years anyways." She stammered.

"Adie, babe. It's ok. Now eat. You are too skinny."

"Whatever. I'm perfectly fit." But she complied, although she was thinking about Montana.

_SNSN_

Montana drove quickly to the nearest gym, having decided to take out his frustrations on a punching bag. He spent about an hour on the bags, before hitting the track. He spent another hour there, and then hit the showers. Walking out of the showers, still brooding, and not really paying attention to where he was going, he ran into a girl knocking her down.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" He apologized sincerely as he helped her up. She was pretty, very pretty. 5'7, olive skin, rich dark hair, and eyes to match.

"It's ok. I should have been paying attention. My names Jessabelle. But you can call me Jess." She held out her hand.

"Montana." He said shaking her hand. "Are you done here or just getting started?"

"Oh, I'm finished. Lunch time you know."

"Really? Would you like to join me? I hate eating alone." _'Why am I asking her this? I don't even know her…'_

"That sounds nice really. I'd like that."

"All, right then Jess, let's go."

She smiled politely and followed him out of the gym, an evil gleam in her eyes.

_**2222**_


	13. Masks

1Disclaimer: I don't own them. After all... Owning people is classified slavery, last time I checked, and that's not looked well upon in today's society. All though I don't think they'd complain about the work they'd have to do...

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Schools been a bitch, and I'm in the process of getting some stuff changed perhaps. I'll let you know how it turns out when I know. So with out further ado, the long awaited chapter...

yep just for you. Well you still have the house spirits... maybe they'll be enough? 

Adyn was getting worried. Montana never stayed gone this long. Normally he worked out his frustrations and came back. For him to be gone at all was evidence of how pissed he was. Normally he just stuck around blew up about whatever was bothering him and all was well again in the world.

"What's the matter Adie?" Dean asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go call Monti. I'll be right back." She got up and walked outside, her thoughts obviously not with the boys she left behind her.

"So Dean..." Sam began once she had left.

"Yes Sammy?"

"What's up with you and Adyn?"

Dean looked at Sammy gave him the look, pursed his lips, and with a shake of his head, replied, "Nuthin."

Sam just looked at him

"Sammy..." Dean said low in warning.

"Sam."

"Sam, nothing. Don't give me that look."

Sam just continued to look at him.

"What do you want me to say, Sam?"

"The truth." Sam said simply.

"Ok. Truth is I'm a guy. She's a girl. Sometimes guys and girls need to release certain frustrations together."

"I meant about how you feel about her. Jerk."

"Bitch. I don't do "feelings". Specially not on a 'share with other people' level." Dean deflected

"Ok. Then I'll tell you what I've deduced from the situation." Sam put on his best lawyer voice.

"Deduced? College boy thinks he's sooo smart. What are you? Sherlock's reincarnation?"

Sam ignored the jibe. "You, Dean, rarely do an actual relationship. The only evidence of one, that I can find, was Cassie, and that was short lived. You are more of a one night stand kinda guy."

"Just cause I haven't found a girl who can handle the truth, doesn't mean I shouldn't or can't have some fun." Dean grumbled, not liking where this was going. Sure he liked Adyn. But he liked lots of things. He liked driving in the rain, he liked taking a shower after a hunt, he liked Missouri... ok, maybe he just tolerated her... He liked getting real food and a good nights sleep on a real bed. But that didn't mean he could have everything he liked, or that it went beyond liking.

Sam continued. "You haven't slept with her yet, or we would have left town already."

"Cause we have a hunt, dude." Dean said with an air of offense.

"So either, your playing with her, hoping to get laid after the hunt is done and then leave, which isn't the greatest idea. Adyn seem like the kinda girl who would hunt you down just to kick your ass half way to heaven and back for that, and Montana would take care of anything that happened to be left over. OR! You actually like her but are thinking about when you leave."

Dean affected a bored look. "Done there Sherlock?"

"For now. So which is it?" Sam pressed.

Dean looked like he was thinking about his choices, but in reality he was wondering just how much of his mask he'd have to crack to get Sam to leave it alone. Uncertainty? Might work, 'cept then Sam would feel the need to help him be sure, and honestly it wasn't Sam's problem or business. There was no way Sam was getting the unabashed truth. So he just went with the 'shrug the shoulders and change the subject' tactic. "So this thing. What do you think it is?"

Sam sighed. Trust Dean to avoid anything resembling feelings and truth. " I dunno. We couldn't get much from the crime scenes, since they were so old."

"You don't think it'll go after Adie and Montana do you?" Dean asked.

"Probably. But we'll stop it. We always do." Sam smiled a little. The not answer Dean tried to give him spoke volumes to Sam.

SNSN

Adyn walked outside and dialed Montana's number. It rang until it went to voicemail. "Hi. You've reached Montana, I can't answer my phone. Leave me a message..." Adyn hung up and dialed again. And again... and again.

"What?!" Montana finally answered, irritably.

Adyn picked up the noise of a public place in the background, which made her less worried and more at the same time. The irritability with which he answered bothered her. Rarely was he like that. Rarely.

"Just checking in. You've been gone awhile, wanted to make sure you were ok." She said quietly.

"I'm fine. I don't need you acting like my mother." Montana snapped at her.

That stung but she brushed it behind her mask. "You out with someone?" She heard muffled whispering.

"No one special. I'll be home in a bit." And then the phone clicked signaling the end of the conversation. Adyn stared at the phone for a bit, startling when it rang.

"Adyn." She answered. "What? How long ago? Thanks. Don't worry, you won't even be able to tell."

Shutting her phone she turned and walked inside quickly.

SNSN

Montana shut the phone. _"Why didn't I just tell Adyn... I always tell her things."_ He thought briefly, but thoughts were banished when he looked at Jessabelle, who leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks, Monti." Jess said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"For what?" He asked her.

'_For not telling your sister about me. That could have ruined everything. Thanks for being mad and giving me an opening.'_ "For Lunch. I've got to get to work in a few. But maybe we could do something later tonight?" She leaned down giving him an ample shot down her shirt.

Montana thought about it. He really should help research the hunt some more... but one look into her gorgeous dark eyes, and he found himself struggling to tell her no. "I'd love to, Jess, really.. But I can't, I've got some research to do for a project I'm working on."

Jess pouted, and Montana felt the need to kiss it away but he didn't, after all he barely knew her. "Anything interesting?" She asked him.

Montana shook his head "Not particularly. Just some history and stuff. For school." The lies flew easily from his lips. After all the only real lie was the school part.

Jess frowned. "That doesn't sound fun."

"Nope, but it's gotta be done. Maybe tomorrow though. I think I could take a break then." Montana offered in consolation.

Jess's face lit up. "I'd like that."

"Ok. I'll call you." He stood up and kissed her on the head. "Till tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Montana." As soon as he left she scowled and made her way to 'work'.

SNSN

"Dean! Sam! We gotta go. There's been another one" Adyn rushed in exclaiming loudly as she ran past to change out of her pjs.

"Where?" "When?" The boys asked at the same time.

"Cordova. They think early this morning." She hollered back.

"Who's they, and how did you find out?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Friend in the force called me." She said amidst drawers slamming.

"As in police? Why would they call you?" Sam asked

"Helped him out with a ghost problem. Decided that hunter's lives are hard enough, if he can help he would. So he does. It's real handy. Gotten us out of some tight spots before. Luckily we've been able to help a couple of officers out, and the rest, well who could say no to little innocent me?"

Dean laughed. Sam could only be amazed. Adyn walked back out.

"What?" She asked. "Sometimes being a girl comes with perks. One of them gave us the heads up before the police show up. They just got the call, and the closest unit is at least thirty minutes. Give us time."

"Ok lets go. You gonna call Montana?" Dean asked.

"He won't be joining us." She stated. " So Dean looks like you get to show off your driving skills to me first hand. Let's get a move on. Don't have much time to waste."

They quickly headed to the Impala, Sam offered Adyn the front seat, but she refused saying she didn't really feel like messing up the Karma of the car. Dean laughed at that. It turned out the house wasn't more than five minutes away, parking a few streets up they made their way back to the house. Adyn pulled out three pairs of surgical gloves and tossed the boys a pair.

"What are these for?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, typically with gloves, you put them on your hands." Sam shot at him.

Adyn laughed. "Put 'em on. We can't leave evidence we were here. Part of my understanding with my Cop friends. They know I come, but they also know that I don't take anything, unless it's a cursed object, or tamper with the evidence unless necessary. No fingerprints."

"That's really a good Idea. We should probably think about that Dean. Don't need anymore on our rap sheets. Well yours anyways."

"Funny." Dean said with a cock of his head

The body was lying in the all outside the bedroom. He was early thirties, stabbed in the back, but they couldn't find the weapon. Dean whipped out his EMF meter and scanned the house, he got some residual readings.

"Huh. Definitely our kinda job." Dean confirmed

"Hey guys, look at this." Adyn called. Bending down next to her the boys examined what she was pointing at.

"Sulphur. " Sam said.

"So, it's definitely a demon." Dean said.

"Mmm. Perhaps." Adyn said.

"Perhaps? Demons are the only thing that give of sulphuric residue." Sam said.

"No. Not the only thing. It's rare, but it's be known to happen. Certain evil spirits that were real people, and were evil in life, if they die and are sent to hell, and for some reason come back, either as reincarnations or through supernatural means often leave behind sulphur."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Grandfather's journal" Adyn said, as she continued to study the scene before her.

"Well what about the EMF?" Dean asked trying to stump her.

"A reincarnation that is following the path of the original releases EMF. Typically because, it's more like she isn't a reincarnation, but the original. Of course it could be a demon" Adyn replied thoughtfully.

Sam stood up and went back to the body. "Guys look at the way he's dressed."

"Just shorts Sammy, most guys do sleep in them. And it was early."

"Yeah but look at the bedroom." Sam pointed out.

Adyn looked in. "Looks like he had company..." She checked her watch. "Sammy hurry up with those pictures, we need to leave."

"Almost done Adyn." Sam said.

They finished up just as the caught the sound of sirens heading their way. Making a quick and clean exit from the house, the calmly drove past the police officers headed to the house. The officer in the lead car merely nodded at them, to which Adyn nodded and slyly winked back.

"Friend?" Sam asked witnessing the exchange.

"Scott. The original guy with the ghost."

"And I thought we had good contacts..." Dean muttered teasingly.

"Oh you do babe, you do. You've got me Monti now. Mi contacts es su contacts. Or something like that."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

SNSN

Jessabelle walked straight into the Baha Inc. Building and headed straight to the elevators. Walking straight up to Abe, she sat down on a couch and tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for him to get off the phone.

"Will he sell?" Abe asked after hanging up the phone.

"Good grief Abey-poo. I just met the kid today. Give it some time. I'm going out with him tomorrow evening. I don't like this kid at all."

"You don't have to. Just pretend like you do and get me what I want."

"I always do Abe baby. But it might take more time. If I kill him, I have to kill the sister. And he is resisting more than the others."

"Well you'll just have to turn up the charm then won't you love?"

"Only for you." She stood and lead him to the bedroom in the suite.

SNSN

Montana returned to an empty house. And oddly it only fueled his anger. It didn't matter that he had pretty much made it clear he wasn't in the mood to talk to them. The fact that they left him, with out telling him where they were going, and probably at Dean's insistence really pissed him off more. Taking a deep breath he tried to shake off the feeling. The Impala pulling up helped alleviate the frustrations he was feeling, while increasing it at the same time.

"Where have you been?" He demanded as Adyn stepped through the door.

"Whoa. Were's the fire? We got a call, the spirit struck again. So we went to check it out before the police." She said holding up her hands in mock defense.

"Why didn't you call me?" Montana demanded.

"You made it pretty clear you didn't want to talk. So I figured I'd leave to your friend." Shrugged Adyn.

Montana made a clicking noise in the back of his throat. "She isn't as important as what we are doing." He snapped.

"Dude. Chill" Dean said standing next to Adyn. "It isn't like she abandoned you or anything. Besides by the time you got back we would have lost our chance."

Montana knew he was overreacting but he really couldn't stop him self. "I'm going out, tonight. You obviously don't need my help, since you have the two fantastically wonderfully Winchester's."

"Who you going out with?" Adyn asked him looking at him curiously.

"This girl I met."

At the vague answers Adyn switched to interrogation mode, "Name?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but her name is Jess." He figured that was safe. It wasn't her full name, but enough to keep Adyn off his back.

"Really? A girl? Like that?" Adyn was a little shocked her brother normally didn't do that, now she was really worried.

"Yes like that. I do know how to pick up a girl, Mother!" With that he stormed out. Once outside he rang up Jessabelle, told her that he just found out he didn't have to turn in the paper for and arranged to meet her later. He then climbed into his jeep and drove off.

SNSN

Adyn stood there stunned for minute, shaking herself "Ok let's get started."

Sam picked up his laptop. "I'll start here. Let you know when I find anything."

Adyn shook her head, walked over to a bookcase pulled on a copy of_ The Silmarillion, _and walked into the hidden room and began rummaging through some books.

Dean followed since only one could use the computer at a time. They spent several hours like this. Finally Adyn spoke up.

"Guys, I think I found something..."

"Really? I haven't found jack on the net." Sam said.

"Whatcha got?" Dean asked coming to stand over her shoulder.

"Well we know it's a seducer, and it stabs people in the back. I think it's a Jezebel spirt." Adyn said calmly.

"A what spirit?" Dean asked. "Never heard of it."

"Jezebel? Like biblical Jezebel?" Sam inquired.

Adyn nodded.

"How do you know this shit?" Dean asked Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders

"It would make sense that she was a demon, or of Demonic descent..." Adyn muttered to herself. "So it's quite possible it's actually the same person..."

"Adie, I love that you figured it out... But you care to share?"

"Oh sorry. In the Bible Jezebel was the pagan queen who married King Ahab. She brought with her, her religion, Baal worship. She was his high priest. The story goes that Ahab wanted this one vineyard and whined to his wife about it till she had the guy killed, thus ensuring Ahab got the vineyard."

"Why wouldn't the guy sell the vineyard?" Sam inquired

"Against Jewish Law. It was the land that was granted to his family ages ago. It was to stay in his family line. And only in his family line." Adyn explained

"So how do we kill her? Exorcism?" Dean asked impatiently

"No." She flipped the book around so they could see. "Seems she's shown up a couple of times before in history, always under a variation of Jezebel, she's deathly afraid of dogs. Since 'dogs of Jezrel ate her in the end, or so the story goes. I'm thinking that's her weakness."

"Dogs? Ok so we go to the pound pick up some mutts..." Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head, catching on. "No. I think it's gonna have to be Dogs of Jezrel right?" He asked Adyn.

"I think so, or something similar." Adyn confirmed

Sam exited the room and brought in his laptop searching for anything related. "Hey Adyn, I think I found someone we can talk to. There's a Jewish art and culture exhibit going on downtown..."

"I forgot all about that... They bring in things like that every now and then. Ok, let's go."

"Adie, should we call Montana?" Dean asked gently.

"I'll call him on the way. He's out on a date. I don't really want to bother him. After all he doesn't need me to be his mother. Come on we are wasting time." She said waving him off

Dean looked at Sam, who just shook his head, then followed her out. One step closer to figuring out this spirit.


	14. The Dogs of Hallah

1Disclaimer: I don't own them. After all... owning people is classified slavery, last time I checked, and that's not looked well upon in today's society. All though I don't think they'd complain about the work they'd have to do...

A/N: Woot Another chapter. Should be done in one more though.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ You can thank Adyn for anything good in the last chapter. Here is the next chapter.

_**2222**_

Jess was actually surprised to hear from Montana so soon. Maybe he wouldn't be so hard to seduce him to her side of things after all. Kissing a sleeping Abe, she climbed out of bed and dressed for the evening. Knowing Montana was an ice user, she chose a gorgeous blue halter dress with a flowing knee length skirt. As she touched up her makeup, a figure appeared behind her in the mirror.

"You know, I'd prefer you not kill him." He said

"Yes, sir. But if they think he is dead, I might be able to accomplish tasks for both of you."

The figure nodded. "However, if no other option is present, take out those you deem necessary, so long as Sam isn't one of them."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck, Jessabelle." He kissed her on the cheek and made his exit as quickly as he had entered.

Sighing, Jess, finished her makeup and made her way to meet Montana.

_SNSN_

Sam, Dean, and Adyn drove quickly to the newest Wonder's Exhibit, were they hoped to get some more information.

"Call him." Dean commanded, breaking the silence.

Adyn crossed her arms and glared at Dean. Sam smirked to himself, enjoying every moment of this mini power struggle.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No.. N. O. No."

Dean wasn't used to being disobeyed. Sam might question him but Sam always, eventually anyways, did as Dean asked. He realized that he may not know Montana as well, but something said Adyn really needed to call him.

"Ady, baby, please," that word sounded strange on his lips, "call Montana." He tried.

Adyn shook her head. As Dean and Adyn continued to argue, sam simply pulled out his cell and dialed Montana's number. He of course got the cell.

"Hi Montana, it's Sam. OW!" Adyn smacked him. "Stop that.. Sorry, Adyn and Dean are fighting, got caught in the middle. Anyways, just to let you know we are heading to the Wonder's exhibit to talk to some people about some new info we've stumbled upon. Call me or Adyn when you get this, I guess. Bye." He disconnected the call.

Adyn just stared at Sam. Not in a pleasant way either. Dean was secretly glad her ire was directed at some one other than him. Adyn could just be plain scary.

"What? He needed to be called. You weren't going to. And I was tired of hearing you two fight. Simplest Solution."

Adyn glared at Sam, and Dean just turned up the music, knowing that would be the only noise for the rest of the ride.

Adyn got out of the car as soon as Dean stopped it. She wasn't mad, per say, after all when she slipped out to se an appointment to talk with someone at Wonder's, she had called Monti and left a message. Which was why she told Dean no, when he wanted her to call Montana. But being herself she couldn't just say that, say that, she had to be an ass about it. Shaking her thoughts away she led the boys into the building.

"Hello, we're the university students who called earlier." Dean oozed at the blatantly female receptionist/ticket seller.

Batting her eyelashes at him, she giggled. "Yes, Dr. Miller agreed to see you. Hold on." She picked up the phone, dialed Miller's number and told him the students were there. "He'll be right with you"

"Thank you." Adyn said nicely, turning to admire a piece of art on the far wall, while waiting for Dr. Miller.

"I'm Dr. Miller." He introduced himself, as he walked out of the back a few moments later. He was roughly six feet tall, dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin. "How can I help you?"

Dean shook his hand followed by Adyn and Sam. After the introductions, Adyn got right down to business. "We're doing a research paper on Jewish history, and thought that since this exhibit was in town, what better way to do some research."

"Well Jewish history is long, is there a particular time period you are interested in?"

"Actually, we were curios about the time period around King Ahab." Sam said smoothly.

"Ah. An interesting time. We actually have a section of the exhibit devoted to that and the surrounding time period. Come, I'll show you as we talk."

The exhibit was fascinating, but so far, other than learning more about the Jewish culture and history than they thought possible, they were getting nowhere fast.

"What about Jezreel?" Dean asked suddenly. Hoping to just get some answers. "What can you tell us about that?"

"Ah. Jezreel. It was a city, situated in an inland valley in Israel It's said the first battle was fought there, and some Christian scholars believe the last battle, signaling Christ's second return, will occur there as well."

Sam meanwhile had been wandering through the exhibit, .came across a stunningly cast knife. "Excuse me, Dr. Miller," he interrupted the doctors monologue, "what's this?" Sam asked, pointing at the interesting knife.

"Ahh, yes. This is a ceremonial hallah knife. Pure silver. The dogs on the handle are very unique. Most hallah knives do not have such ornamentation. Most scholars believe that this was mad in commemoration of the death of Ahab's queen, but there isn't any conclusive evidence supporting it."

The three 'students' shared a look.

"_You don't think..." _ Adyn broadcasted to the boys.

"_Can't hurt..." _ Dean replied.

Adyn looked at her watch. " OH! I didn't realize it was so late. Thank you so much for your time Dr. Miller. You've been most helpful."

"You're most welcome. Come again if you need more information."

"We will." Dean said as he guided Sam and Adyn out.

Driving to a small diner not far from the exhibit, they stopped to discuss their options.

"You think the knife will work?" Dean asked.

"Makes sense." Sam said.

"And we can always go in with a bit of everything. Kinda like a hunter's stew of weapons. More pressing is what are we gonna do to get that knife? Security is bound to be tight." Adyn added her two cents.

Dean smiled. "We go back as the clean up crew."

Adyn snorted. "Since when has that actually ever worked?"

"_She's worse than Sam..._" Dean thought.

Sam smiled. "Confidence is key." He stated simply.

"Listen, Ady, I'd rather you stay in the car... You don't have any records on you. We do. I'd like to keep you out of the FBI's most wanted list."

Adyn scoffed. "Like hell, I'm staying in the car!. Just one more reason to not get caught."

Sam sniggered. He definitely liked this chick.

"Sam, you have your laptop with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna see what kinda security we are up against. The knife was in an enclosed case, which I'm betting has a separate alarm on it." Taking Sam's laptop she booted and quickly found the sight she was looking for.

"Uh, Adyn, that's gonna be a tough site to hack. And how do you know that's the company they use?" Sam said.

"Sam" She said with a roll of her eyes "I'm more than a pretty face. As to the alarm company, they do all the Wonder exhibits."

Dean knew there was a reason he liked her. _"Smart and pretty. Can't help but be a little proud of her."_

"Ok, it should be a really easy to disarm from the laptop." Adyn said. "You're gonna get your wish Dean, I'm staying in the car. I'll disarm the system from the outside while you two grab the knife. You'll have to work quick, We don't want to alert anyone obviously."

"How did you do that so fast? It would have taken me twice as long." Sam stared in disbelief.

"Uhh... I"m special? I dunno. Just did it..."

"Well let's head back I wanna get this done."

_SNSN_

Montana was becoming more and more entranced with Jess as the night wore on. Of course, that probably had to do with the large amounts of wine she had continued to pump in him. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how or when, they had ended up back at his house. Something not right, niggled at the back of his mind, but the glass of wine being taken from his hands and the tongue being shoved down his throat quickly squelched any thoughts other than the warm, firm body in front of him.

"Monti." He vaguely heard. " I think that you should sell those things to Abe."

Montana tried to focus on what she was saying, finding himself unable to do so, he just nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

"Come let's seal this deal." She whispered seductively as she lead him to the bed room

Montana followed blindly.

"_Montana. Snap out of it."_ Said a Michael like voice in his head.

This was just enough to make Montana pause. "No." He slurred. "Adyn wouldn't like it.."

"Who cares about Adyn? If you sell then you can have anything you want. You could have me."

Montana just shook his head, his mouth not seeming to find the right words.

Jess continued to try to cajole him, but to no avail. Losing her patience she lashed out at him. Catching his shoulder, she nicked him. The pain and blood trickling down his arm served to sober him some. He put up a valiant fight, but even hunter who is heavily inebriated stands much of a chance against a determined demon. Jessabelle was about to deliver the final blow, when Adyn, Dean and Sam burst into the house.

Seeing the scene before them, Adyn quickly jumped to Montana's side, pissing Jessabelle of royally. She made a spit decision to take out both of the Mackenzie brats. Bringing her knife down towards an unaware Adyn, bring it down across her back as Dean leapt towards her burying the temporarily acquired hallah knife straight in the little bitches heart.

Jessabelle let out an unearthly scream as the knife penetrated. Muttering about the impossibility of it, and how the knife was supposed to have been destroyed, she disappeared in stream of black smoke.

Dean quickly checked Adyn. "You ok?"

"Peachy. Nothing like an attempted flaying to make your day." She attempted to stand up and check Montana, but felt Dean's hand stopping her.

"I don't think so." He said. This looks like a nasty cut. Sam help me get her to her bed."

"The little bastard passed out." Adyn grumbled. "Sam, please make sure he's ok. I'll be good for Dean I promises."

Sam looked at Dean, who nodded at him. "Alright Adyn, I'll take care of Montana, but you have to promise to let Dean deal with that cut, it's a doosy. All the way from you shoulder to your lower back."

"Thanks, Sam, couldn't feel it myself." She grimaced as Dean helped her up. As Sam carted Montana to his room he heard a loud grunt from Adyn then silence.


	15. Fire and Ice Revisited

1Disclaimer: The day I own them, I probably would still tell you I didn't.

_Sarah the mutant farm girl:_ hahaha. Yes but I also don't update as often as you normally do. So we even out. Yeah, figured Michael should show up, but you know, they can't do everything for us. So sad.

_**2222**_

Sam walked into Adyn's room, to check and see if Dean was gonna need any help. The sight that greeted him was Dean leaning over Adyn, removing his hand from the back of her neck.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up. "What? She was in a lot of pain but she wouldn't say anything. I... I couldn't stitch her up if she was aware." He just stood there looking at her. Sam watched him for a few moments then sighed, grabbed the first aid kit, and sat down next Adyn, who was blessedly out, thanks to Dean, on her stomach. Taking out one of his knifes he set to work cutting off Adyn's upper clothing so that he could see the full extent of the injuries Jessabelle had caused.. Dean's hands reached out and stilled Sam's.

"I'll do it." He pushed Sam out of the way. Taking off her shirt, the remnant of her camisole, and her bra, he gasped at the long, deep gash now gracing Adyn's back. Taking out the needle and thread he set to work, cleaning the wound adding some Holy Water for extra measure, he started the long, arduous task of stitching Adyn up.

Halfway through Montana stumbled in.

"What the hell happened?" He looked like he was ready to kill Dean. The last thing he remembered was coming back here with Jessabelle.

Dean stilled as Adyn stirred a little bit. "Sam..."

"On it." Sam sat Montana down.

"Why is Dean stitching up Ady? What did he let happen to her? Let me up I gotta finish stitching her myself."

"Whatever, dude. Your stitching is shit. Adyn said so herself." Dean mouthed off as he went back to stitching.

Sam glared at Dean. "She was trying to make sure you were ok, and caught Jezebel's knife."

"You mean Jess? Jessabelle?"

"Yeah, about that. Come on I'll explain over coffee." He got up and guided Montana out to tell him everything that happened.

Dean finished stitching Adyn, gently roused her, gave her some pain medication and sat with her till she fell back asleep. Which didn't take long, Dean watched her sleep for a bit then quietly made his way to the kitchen to join Sam and Montana.

Montana looked up at Dean's entrance, his eyes were a bit puffy and red. Dean rolled his eyes, '_figures he'd cry...'_

"I'm sorry Dean. You were only trying to help."

"Damn straight I was. Listen Kid. Whatever me and your sister are, it wouldn't matter, you two are good people, and there are few enough of those in the world. It's my job to protect the good people, so I'm not every going to try to hurt you or your sister. No matter what."

"Thanks Dean. Can I go see her?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping, but I know she knows when your there."

Montana nodded, and made his way to his sisters room, where he curled up next to her and drifted off.

Sam convinced Dean that he should rest as well, and pretty soon the entire house was plunged into sleep.

_SNSN_

Adyn startled awake several hours later, attempting to sit up rapidly she grunted loudly as some of her stitches pulled. It came back to her then. Seeing Montana was safe next to her she relaxed a little, pausing to consider her next course of action. She didn't have to wait long, soon Dean entered the room.

"You shouldn't be up yet." Dean scolded.

"Yes well, since when do I do things I should?"

"I honestly can say I don't mind this time though" Dean smirked looking down.

Ady looked down to see what he was talking about, she screeched a little, finding herself without a stitch on. _'Well, I guess I'm only wearing stitches if you want to get technica'_

Dean laughed. "Funny Ady, but true you are only wearing stitches. Here." He tossed her one of his button ups. "You can wear that, after I stitch up the ones you pulled."

Adyn looked at him funny. He shouldn't have been able to read what she was thinking. She hadn't broadcasted it. She was pulled from further thought on the matter when she hissed.

"Sorry babe, it was easier when you were out."

"Sok, it's gotta be done." She buttoned up the blessedly large shirt just as Sam entered with soup for every one. They woke Montana up and pretty much dug in. Adyn just pushed her food around after sampling a bit.

"What's the matter Ady-babe?" Dean asked

Adyn never got the chance to answer as the lights flickered, and Dean and Sam were thrown across the room. Montana grabbed Adyn as she made to go after them. He, after all didn't want her hurt anymore than she already was.

"Hello kiddo's." Said the strange man who suddenly appeared in the room.

"Baal..." Adyn hissed.

"You always where the smart one Adypoo."

"Don't call her that you bastard." Dean growled as he made to stand, the Demon turned towards him and made to toss him again, but was stopped by the shield of ice that encapsulated both of the boys. Dean was just as surprised as Baal.

"Ice-boy wants to play, eh? Now why would you want to help a pathetic thing like that? He ruined your fun you know? Not only with your sister, but with Jess last night too."

Montana grunted. "Yeah well, he cares about Adyn, so that's good enough for me."

Baal looked their way, causing Montana to erect another ice shield around himself and his sister.

Baal grinned evilly After all he's the villain, and that is the only why a villain knows how to smile. "Think that will protect you for long from me?" With that fire began to encircle the room.

Adyn tried to wriggle out of Monti's grasp, but he held tight. Seeing as she wasn't going to get away from Monti anytime soon, she set about trying to put out whatever she could of the fire. The strain was tremendous on her considering she wasn't exactly full strength. The ice on both shields was beginning to melt. Adyn summoned the remaining strength she had and put out as much of the fire as she could. She managed to put it all out before she passed out in her brothers arms. As the brilliant white light began to move towards Adyn and Montana, Baal disappeared. When Montana dropped the ice shields Dean rushed to check on Adyn. Taking her face in his hands, he shook her a little.

"Ady! Ady! Wake up!"

"You have to hurry. " the light said.

Sam and Dean whirled around. "Wha? Who?"

"Michael! You gotta help her! I can't lose her."

"Michael? As in the angel?"

"Yes, as in the angel. You know Archangel, God's right hand angel, patron saint of getting shit done. But enough about me. You don't have much time you have to get her to a hospital. Now."

"If you're an angel then why can't you fix her?" Dean asked.

Michael sighed. "We have rules we have to follow. Listen, I can help you get to the hospital faster but you have to hurry."

"Dean, trust him. Please, at least for Ady!" Montana looked at Dean and did an impressive rendition of the puppy dog eyes.

Dean leaned down picked her up and stood. "Let's go."

The boys rushed Adyn to the car, and a few moments later they were rushing her into the emergency room. They passed her off to the waiting medical staff, and all that was left for them to do was wait. Wait for news on Adyn and to answer the inevitable questions.

_**2222**_

A/N: I know horrible cliffie way to end a story. Don't kill me. Just encourage me to right the sequel. Let me know what you'd like to see in the next one. Read and Review. Reviews are love.


End file.
